rio: la odisea
by Zhumbha
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te dan una oportunidad?, eso mismo se pregunta Adriana
1. 1: una aguja en un pajar

**Rio: la odisea **

Capítulo 1: una aguja en un pajar

En un parque se podían ver a dos palomas muertas, de repente llegaron dos figuras negras, eran Gorn y Kayt lha

-¿cuántos llevamos?-preguntó la mujer

-no lo sé, pero parece que 30 aves- respondió Gorn

-tienes que soportar más peso, si no te cambiaré-

-no maestra, por favor-

-entonces soporta más peso, los dioses nos dieron este trabajo-

-¿y para que quiere volver a vivir?-

-odio este trabajo, quiero saber que es respirar, sentir el aire, el calor, el dolor-

-y usará a la guacamaya para eso-

-no te incumbe lo que voy a hacer-

-sí la va a utilizar-

-cállate Gorn-

Ambos partieron a una gran puerta, Kayt lha la abrió y puso varios cuerpos en la tierra, ellos despertaron

-POR SUS ACTOS HAN SIDO CONDENADOS A VIVIR AQUÍ HASTA QUE YO VEA NESCESARIO-

Dijo la misma y las aves bajaron al desierto misterioso, Gorn y Kayt lha salieron del lugar

-¿para qué quiere volver a vivir? ¿Eso no viola las reglas?-preguntó Gorn

-no me importa lo que deba hacer, yo volveré a vivir, y tú también-respondió Kayt lha

-¿y la guacamaya? ¿Para qué le da esa oportunidad?-

-quiero hacer a alguien feliz- Gorn esbozó una sonrisa-no en ese sentido, Gorn, quiero que la guacamaya recupere a su familia-

-disculpe si la ofendí maestra, pero tenía mis dudas-

-y las he negado, ahora a trabajar- ambas figuras reanudaron su siniestra tarea

**Mientras tanto con Rafael**

**Pensamientos de Rafael**

Ya hace una semana que se fueron, como desearía saber cómo les va, espero que no estén muertos, no pienses en eso Rafael, estoy seguro de que están bien

**Fin de pensamientos de Rafael**

-Eva, saldré un rato- dijo nuestro tucán, se disponía a salir pero su esposa lo detuvo

-no irás a ningún lado, solamente vas a ir con tus amigotes- dijo Eva

-tengo que salir, necesito distraerme-

-¿de qué?-

-son los niños, me preocupa que algo les haya pasado-

-y a mí también, pero esa no es excusa para ir con tus amigos-

-está bien mi amor, pero ¿podrías traerme un mango?

-está bien- y Eva salió

-para qué le hago caso, de seguro es una…- pensó Eva y rápidamente volvió al nido, como ella esperaba, Rafael no estaba

-ahora sí que me las vas a pagar Rafael- pensó Eva y salió del nido al único lugar en el qué podía estar Rafael, el club de Nico y Pedro, en el cuál se encontraba nuestro tucán(Dios lo bendiga)al llegar Eva buscó a Rafael, y al no encontrarlo, optó por preguntar a Nico y a Pedro

-hola Eva- dijo Pedro amigablemente-¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-estaba paseando y se me ocurrió buscar otro macho- dijo Eva irónica

-¿qué?-preguntó Nico

-vine a buscar a Rafael, y a nada más- dijo Eva severa, los dos cantantes se vieron y tragaron un bulto de saliva

-déjanos buscarlo- dijo Nico y fueron con Rafael, quién estaba más borracho que una cuba y besaba a una guacamaya (Dios lo bendiga aún más)

-Rafael- le susurró Nico

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó Rafael embriagado, apenas podía pararse

-es Eva, está aquí- dijo Pedro

-¿y a mí que me importa?, aquí lo tengo todo, amigos, bebida y una hermosa ave-dijo el tucán, pero Nico lo mojó con un vaso de agua fría

-es Eva, está aquí- le dijo Pedro y esta vez Rafael si entendió

A Rafael se le abrieron los ojos, de repente se le espantó la borrachera y decidió salir del lugar, se dio la vuelta y para su mala suerte, Eva estaba ahí

-Eva, querida, yo solo…-dijo Rafael

-tu nada, nos vamos de este lugar, y gracias a Dios no estás borracho (menos mal que no se dio cuenta), porque si no, te daba una que no cuentas- dijo Eva estricta, Rafael se había salvado, pero de alguna manera, de su boca salió un eructo que olía a los mil infiernos **y le vomitó a Eva**

-cinco granos a que sale de esta- apostó Nico a Pedro

-cinco a que lo mata- dijo su amigo al ver el espectáculo

-ve a cavar tu tumba- dijo Eva enojada pero Rafael emprendió vuelo seguido de Eva

-vuelve aquí Rafael- dijo Eva

-perdón Eva yo…- dijo Rafael

-tu nada, te voy a dar una paliza que no contarás- la persecución siguió diez largos minutos hasta qué Rafael se cansó y fue alcanzado por Eva

-que el cielo me ayude- dijo Rafael y Eva le agarró de una pluma (qué sería lo mismo a agarrarte de la oreja) y se lo llevó a su nido, Rafael era el hazmerreír de la selva, finalmente llegaron al nido y entraron (Dios lo ayude)

**Mientras tanto con Adriana**

Adriana volvió a la selva y vio a Carlos sentado, rápidamente fue por él y lo abrazó

-ya volví hermano- dijo ella, no hubo respuesta, Adriana lo volteó y vio una horrible herida en su pecho

-es una trampa, huye- dijo su hermano

FLASHBACK

-¿dónde estás Adriana? Se preguntó Carlos al ver que su hermana estaba desaparecida

-ahí estás, no me ganarás- dijo Manuel y lanzó un zarpazo a Carlos – Ariel, ven aquí-

Otra cacatúa llegó

-dos contra uno no es justo, te mataré maldito- dijo Carlos y con una increíble fuerza empujó a Manuel a un rio, infestado de pirañas (Sé que es poco posible que haya pirañas en Perú, pero es mi historia)

-desgraciado- dijo Ariel y encajó sus garras en Carlos, el cayó, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Ariel nuevamente encajó sus garras en él y lo sentó a modo de carnada

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-no, Carlos, no me dejes-dijo Adriana y abrazó a su hermano, él se quedó inmóvil

-¿Carlos?-preguntó Adriana, se soltó de él y vio sus ojos abiertos, estaba a punto de llorar pero

-te mataré- dijo Ariel que salía de su escondite y agarró a Adriana con todas sus fuerzas, ella perdió la conciencia, pero antes de que pudiera matarla, otro guacamayo azul bajó y atacó a Ariel

-metete con alguien de tu tamaño- dijo el ave

-eso haré- dijo Ariel, que botó a Adriana a un lado y ambos empezaron a pelear, mientras que Adriana recuperaba la conciencia

-toma imbécil- dijo Ariel y con un feroz golpe derribó al guacamayo

-no me vencerás- dijo el ave

-ya lo hice dijo Ariel y clavó sus garras en él, le arrancó un pedazo de carne y lo sacó de su camino

-ahora tú- dijo el pero algo agarró su pie e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, era el moribundo guacamayo –déjame en paz- continuó Ariel y clavó sus garras en el ave, matándola

-estoy perdida- pensó Adriana mientras entablaba combate con Ariel

-AQUÍ ESTÁ- gritó Ariel llamando a las otras cacatúas y dándole un zarpazo a Adriana

**Mientras tanto con Esteban**

Esteban volaba en el paraíso, pensando

-aún muerto no puedo ver a Dana, que desgraciado so…- pensó pero no pudo continuar debido a que chocó con una guacamaya

-disculpa, yo solo busco a alguien- dijo la guacamaya

-y yo- dijo Esteban pero al voltear a ver a la guacamaya se quedó pasmado, era Dana

-¿Dana?-

-¿Esteban?-

-¡Dana!-

-¡Esteban!-

Ambos guacamayos se abrazaron y charlaron un rato

-ven, te presentaré a mis padres- dijo Esteban finalizando la conversación y ambos fueron al árbol

**De vuelta con Adriana**

Adriana seguía peleando con Ariel, más al no poder igualarse con él, fue vencida, pero antes de que Ariel la matara, este se retorció y cayó, muerto, detrás de él estaba otro guacamayo azul, de la misma edad de Adriana, con una roca en sus alas, y la punta llena de sangre

-DETENTE- gritó él y Adriana sintió un golpe en la cabeza y se desmayó

**¿Qué pasará con Adriana?**

**¿Las cacatúas dejaran de perseguirlas?**

**¿Quiénes son los desconocidos?**

**¿Rafael saldrá vivo de su nido XD?**

**¿Quién ganará la apuesta, Nico o Pedro?**

**Me despido**


	2. 2: nuevos amigos ¿o enemigos?

**Les entrego el segundo capítulo, si te preguntas porque publico tan rápido Dark-Kazoo, es por la partida de un amigo mío y como sabrás…¿pero qué digo?, ojala tu no sientas esa maldita sensación…bueno como decía…, maldita sea, estoy superando la muerte de un amigo mío, era bastante amigable, uno en un millón, tenía un gran corazón y al final murió de un infarto, díganme que eso no es irónico, pero lo hecho, hecho está, ya ha pasado un año, no puedes cambiarlo, quizá es por eso que escribo este fic, lo que haría por Stefano, claro que es poco posible ¡o IMPOSIBLE!, todos deben saber lo que es que un ser querido se vaya, la pregunta es ¿por qué tan joven?, se nos fue a sus 13 años, y fue el único en mi curso que me apoyó en todo lo que hacía (mis fics), ya que mis otros amigos casi nunca me apoyaron, y me vuelvo a preguntar ¿POR QUÉ EL?, ¿POR QUÉ NO UNO DE ESOS IMBÉCILES QUE VAN DE SOBRA AL COLEGIO O A LA UNIVERSIDAD? ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE SON LOS BUENOS LOS QUE SE VAN?, pero eso no importa, lo importante es entretener al público, "no ofendas a los demás con tu apariencia", es un lindo dicho, bueno, creo que ya los aburrí con mis palabras, continuemos**

Capítulo 2: nuevos amigos ¿o enemigos?

Adriana despertó, estaba algo adolorida, notó que tenía un ala rota, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que estaba en un árbol, intentó moverse pero descubrió que tenía los pies amarrados y que estaba de cabeza, pudo oír unas voces:

-te digo que la dejes quedarse, ¿qué problemas nos puede traer?- dijo una voz

-es la primera guacamaya que veo en años, pero no irá con nosotros- dijo una segunda voz

-¿por qué?- preguntó la primera voz

- viste lo que le pasó a Eduardo, no podía siquiera moverse sin sangrar, además, unas 16 cacatúas nos están buscando, y solo por el hecho de tenerla con nosotros-respondió la segunda voz

-silencio, está despierta-dijo una tercera voz

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la segunda voz

-la oí- respondió la tercera voz- si le quito una pluma, gritará-

-cualquiera se despierta con eso- dijo la primera voz

-no es cierto, yo ayer te arranqué una y ni siquiera lo sentiste- dijo la tercera voz

-¿Qué?, ¿y para qué quieres mis plumas?-dijo la primera voz

-para recordarte cuando mueras, si sigues distrayéndote- respondió la segunda voz-a mí también me arranca las plumas-

-¿tu si de diste cuenta, cómo?- preguntó la tercera voz-

-¿quién no se da cuenta?, aparte de Sergio y Eduardo - respondió la segunda voz

-bueno, bueno, miren- dijo la tercera voz y se acercó a Adriana (que se hacía a la desmayada) la misma sintió un punzante dolor en la espalda y exclamó un grito, luego sintió otro golpe y quedó desmayada de nuevo

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la selva**

Dos figuras se acercaban al cuerpo de Carlos, el más grande lo juntó al resto de sus cuerpos y se lo llevó, era Gorn

-ya está pesándome, maestra- dijo Gorn

-si yo te elegí, Gorn, fue para que me ayudaras, pero si quieres te puedo regresar y traeré a otro- dijo Kayt lha

-no señora, por favor-

-entonces camina-

-¿para que los llevamos, están muertos, y ahora que lo pienso, porque no entran en putrefacción? –

-recuerda que los llevamos a donde merezcan ir, además tengo algo en mente, y mi recompensa, y la tuya también es la vida- respondió ella -¿recuerdas?

-si señora -

-muévete -

-si maestra- y ambos se fueron

**Mientras tanto con Rafael**

En el piso se encontraba una figura negra con el pico anaranjado enterrado en la tierra, era Rafael (sabrá Dios como le fue), se le acercaron Nico y Pedro

-¿Rafael?-preguntó Nico tocando con una rama a Rafael en busca de alguna reacción

-déjame-exclamó el tucán retirando el palo

-paga- dijo Nico y Pedro le pagó

-ánimo Rafael, ya pasaron 5 días, estoy seguro de que Eva ya se tranquili…- dijo Pedro pero una piedra de moderado tamaño cayó en Rafael, Nico nuevamente tocó con el palo a Rafael

-déjame- volvió a exclamar

-y a la próxima te va peor, y más vale que entiendas- dijo Eva

-voy a hablar con Eva- dijo Nico valiente

-buena suerte- dijo Pedro intentando salir del lío

-no, tú vienes conmigo-dijo Nico

-no vayan, los matará- dijo Rafael, pero los dos músicos fueron al nido

-¿Eva?, queríamos hablarte sobre Rafael-dijo Nico mostrando el pecho

-dime- dijo Eva de una manera tan fría que los músicos se asustaron

-este… sabes muy bien Eva que Rafael es un buen macho-dijo Pedro

-no me parece- dijo Eva

-pero si lo es, y vas a bajar ahora y te disculparás con el- ordenó un Nico valiente. Eva lanzó un bufido y del nido los dos músicos fueron lanzados y cayeron junto a Rafael

-se los dije- dijo el tucán

-cálla…- dijo Nico pero una piedra le pegó de igual manera que al tucán

-ja ja ja-rio Pedro pero corrió con la misma suerte, de repente bajó Eva

-y que les sirva de lección- dijo Eva y se fue

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-preguntó Pedro

-¿y cómo tuvieron 18 hijos?-preguntó Nico

-la verdad es que ni yo sé explicarlo- dijo Rafael pero otra piedra cayó en el (XD)

**Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Adriana**

Adriana volvió a despertar, seguía en el mismo árbol, amarrada de las patas y con su ala rota

-¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó

-estás a salvo-le respondió una voz

¿Qué me pasó?-

-disculpa a Alejandro, no controla su fuerza- dijo la voz, Adriana la reconoció, era la primera voz- soy Sergio ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Adriana- respondió la misma

-qué lindo nombre, ¿de dónde vienes?-preguntó Sergio

-de Brasil- respondió ella

-vaya ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el y se asomó ante Adriana, era un guacamayo azul al igual que ella

-unas cacatúas nos… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CARLOS?-preguntó ella

-¿era un guacamayo que estaba contigo cuando te encontramos?-preguntó el

-sí, ¿cómo está?- preguntó Adriana

-está muerto, tu misma lo viste- respondió Sergio

-no recuerdo mucho ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-preguntó ella triste al recordarlo

-entre cinco y seis días, para ser sincero, no creía que volverías a ver la luz-respondió Sergio – ven, te voy a desatar- Sergio desató a Adriana y esta accidentalmente cayó sobre él, de forma que quedaron a milímetros de besarse

-vaya, me voy diez minutos y miren lo que pasa- dijo un guacamayo azul al entrar- soy Daniel, y juro que este no se vuelve a quedar solo-

-Daniel, no es lo que crees- dijo Sergio

-soy yo que me imagino cosas ¿verdad?-dijo Daniel

Sergio se apenó por el malentendido

-¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Adriana

-estamos en Brasil, lejos de esas cacatúas que la buscaban a usted y a su novio-respondió Daniel-

-no era mi novio, Y ¿cómo llegamos a Brasil?-dijo ella molesta

-disculpe no fue mi intención molestarla, esos 6 días volamos hacia Brasil, estamos en la frontera con Colombia, si no me equivoco - dijo Daniel

De repente un tercer guacamayo azul se paró en el hoyo del nido

-oye Alejandro, no le vuelvas a pegar tan fuerte, casi muere- dijo Sergio burlón

-oiga usted, si cree que no le voy a decir nada por los golpes en mi cabeza…-dijo Adriana pero no pudo continuar debido a que unas garras de metal casi le atraviesan el cuello, Adriana vio la cara del ave, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo, varias heridas en su cuerpo y no poseía cola, sin, mencionar sus garras de metal

-por su culpa Eduardo está muerto, debería agradecer que sigue viva- dijo Alejandro

-¿co…cómo se hizo esto?- preguntó Adriana señalando las garras de metal a Alejandro, este simplemente se fue del nido

-debes comprender que es algo rudo, pero si te ganas su confianza, se volverá bastante agradable- dijo Daniel –bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir a razonar con él, confío en que ustedes no harán "estupideces"- y se fue del nido

- no te molestaré más, sé que él era tu novio así…- dijo Sergio algo triste

-no era mi novio, era mi hermano- dijo Adriana poniéndose roja

-perdón si te ofendí, solo que…- dijo Sergio nervioso

-no importa- dijo Adriana y se durmió

**Mientras tanto con Daniel y Alejandro**

-oye Alejandro, pórtate mejor con ella- dijo Daniel

-¿para qué?-preguntó Alejandro

-es de cortesía portarse bien-

-y el objetivo es ganarte su confianza, puras estupideces-

-vamos, sé que Eddie…-

-no menciones a Eduardo nunca más-

-¿piensas olvidarte de él tan rápido?, me impresionas-

-fue por ser amable que murió, y ¿te acuerdas de mi don?-

-el de ver el futuro, sí-

-presiento que nuestro fin está cerca-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Eduardo murió, Sergio está distraído, tú me estás molestando y yo tengo estas visiones, todo porque llegó la hembra-

-no te estoy molestando, además no es por culpa de la hembra, pudo ser Sergio, o yo o incluso tú-

-yo no, yo hubiera evitado a las cacatúas, se nota que la persiguen, de todas formas, ¿está aquí?-

-sí, está en ese árbol, pero no lo mates Alejandro, nos podría ayudar-Daniel volvió al nido, Alejandro fue al otro árbol

-¿quién te manda?-preguntó Alejandro

-nadie, yo hago el favor- dijo una cacatúa, era Manuel

FLASHBACK

Manuel cayó al rio infestado de pirañas, pero antes de ser devorado, Alejandro lo salvó

-llévatelo-ordenó el mismo a Daniel y fue con Sergio, al llegar vio a Eddie muerto junto a Ariel, se dirigió hacia Adriana con sus garras

-DETENTE-gritó Sergio, pero Alejandro le pegó a Adriana

-vamos, Sergio vuela-ordenó Alejandro y agarró a Adriana, finalmente llegaron al nido

-¿y Eddie?-preguntó Daniel

-no lo logró- respondió Sergio

-ya veo, ¿y ella?-preguntó Daniel

-la encontramos ahí, pero no la conocemos-dijo Sergio

-amárrenla-ordenó Alejandro

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-por favor, una cacatúa que arriesga su vida por un tipo desconocido-

-dos, para ser exactos, Pepillo era mi primo, pero yo no me arriesgaría, no, fue una dama

-¿una dama?-

-exacto, no le vi la cara, pero sé que era una mujer-

-¿desde dónde vienes?-

-de Nueva Guinea, traje a los más rudos de mi especie-

-y vienes desde allá, pero dime ¿qué te prometió la mujer?-

-me prometió un lugar en el pa…AAAAGGGGGHHHHH-gritó Manuel mientras era atravesado por una rama

-muéstrate- ordenó Alejandro, pero no había nadie, oyó unos ruidos en un árbol cercano

-¿quiénes quedamos?-preguntó una mujer

-solo quedamos 16-respondió otra voz

-¿y quiénes murieron?-preguntó otra voz

-que yo sepa, solo Ariel, Fabio, Antonio y a Manuel no lo encontramos-respondió otra voz

-yo me propongo de líder- propuso una mujer, pero Alejandro decidió irse antes, llegó al nido, los otros tres guacamayos estaban dormidos, finalmente el salió del nido

**Mientras tanto en el paraíso**

Blu y Perla estaban en su nido charlando, de repente llegó Esteban con Dana

-hola hijo ¿quién es la dama?-preguntó Perla

-soy Dana a sus servicios- respondió la misma haciendo una reverencia, mientras que Perla la veía de reojo

-buena chica la que escogiste- le susurró Blu a Esteban

-sí, supongo- dijo Esteban ruborizado, de repente entró un inesperado pariente, era Carlos

-Carlos, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-preguntó Perla

-lo siento madre, pero fallé- dijo Carlos, Perla se puso a llorar y salió del nido, Esteban quiso seguirla

-déjala, necesita desahogarse- dijo Blu

-sí papá-dijo Esteban, Perla volaba sin rumbo, llorando, pero se chocó con otro guacamayo

-disculpe señora- dijo el ave

-no te preocupes-dijo Perla secando sus lágrimas

-no puede ser-

-¿qué?-

-de por casualidad ¿tiene hijos?-

-sí-

-entonces yo salvé a su hija-

-¿QUÉ?-

-verá, yo pertenecía a un grupo de nuestra especie, llevamos años sin entrar a la sociedad, admito que hemos perdido la cordura, pero ese no es el tema-

-exacto, ahora dime dónde está mi hija-

-hasta donde yo sé, en Perú-

-¿cómo la encontraste?-

-verá-

Eduardo le contó el como encontraron a Adriana, Perla empezó a llorar

-lamento irme, señorita, pero quiero ver a mis parientes- dijo Eduardo y se fue, Perla también volvió a su nido

**Mientras tanto con Sergio**

-Sergio fue el primero en despertar, al parecer Alejandro no había dormido, lo cual no era raro, Sergio salió a buscarlo

-Sergio, necesito hablar contigo- dijo una voz, era Daniel

-¿sí?-dijo Sergio

-mira, necesito que me cuentes algo-

-lo que sea-

-cuando te encontramos con Eddie, ¿qué le había pasado a tus padres?-

-no lo recuerdo Daniel, era muy pequeño-

-no creas que no te oigo, hablas dormido, siempre dices "Álvaro"-

-no recuerdo a ningún Álvaro-

-bueno, pero al menos dime por qué te portas así-

-¿Así como?-

-desde que la hembra llegó, te has estado portando más extraño de lo normal-

-es la primera ave con la que hablo en años que no seas tú o Alejandro-

-podría ser, pero no te creo-

-créeme Daniel, digo la verdad-

-le prometí a Eddie protegerte hasta donde pudiera, y eso no excluye el que te portes así-

-simplemente es la edad-

-te gusta la hembra, ¿verdad?-

-no, y no es "la hembra", se llama Adriana-

-pero te gusta, se nota en tus ojos-

-caballeros, si ya terminaron su discusión, yo aconsejaría que nos fuéramos- dijo Alejandro que se incorporaba a la conversación

**De vuelta con Perla**

Perla lloraba ahogadamente, a su lado Blu trataba de reconfortarla

-¿eso dijo?-preguntó Blu

-sí, mi niña está sola en ese mundo- dijo Perla

-no está sola- dijo Gorn que se metía al nido

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Blu

-está con otros guacamayo- dijo Gorn

-¿de verdad?-preguntó Perla

-sí, mire señorita, mi maestra me prohíbe hablarles, pero debo informarle que su hija está a salvo-respondió Gorn

-Gorn, vuelve aquí-dijo Kayt lha, Gorn salió del nido

-tengo miedo Perla, ¿qué pasa si no sobrevive?, nuestra especie se extinguirá-dijo Blu

-Eduardo dijo que él venía con tres más de nuestra especie-dijo Perla

-Tulio debería hacer mejores estudios-

-sí, pero gracias a él nos conocimos-

-es verdad Perla, me pregunto que será de Rafael-

**De vuelta con Rafael**

Nuestro tucán seguía en el piso, a su lado estaba Nico comiendo una manzana, Pedro estaba coqueteando con unas cardenales y Eva seguía en el nido

-oye Rafael, ¿qué ha sido de Luiz?-preguntó Nico

-perdió la memoria-dijo Rafael

-vamos a visitarlo-

-no, por dos razones: el perdió la memoria y si salgo, Eva me mata-

-y más te vale no volver por aquí- dijo una cardenal que le dio una cachetada a Pedro

-pero María, lo puedo explicar- dijo Pedro pero otra cardenal se le acercó

-¿Quién es María?-preguntó la misma y le dio otra cachetada

-Flora, te lo puedo explicar- dijo Pedro pero otra cardenal se le acercó

-así que ella es Flora- dijo y le dio un buen golpe en sus partes nobles (XD)

-hola Nico, vaya ¿qué te pasa Pedro?-dijo una canaria bastante linda acercándose a los músicos y viendo a Pedro retorcerse en el piso

-Pedro está…um, ah sí, está estreñido- dijo Rafael

-oye, no estoy…, que dolor, no debí comer tanto- dijo Pedro al ver que Nico se le acercaba no muy amistosamente

-ya veo, oye Nico ¿querrías ayudarme a buscar un nido?-preguntó la canaria

-¿quién?, ah yo, jeje-dijo Nico nervioso

-sí Nico, tú-dijo la canaria

-sí, hay voy-dijo Nico y se fue

-vaya, vaya, vaya, Nico tiene novia- dijo Rafael

-es Gloria, se conocieron el día que los monos arruinaron el club-dijo Pedro

-oye Pedro ¿está Eva por ahí?-

-no-

-esta es mi oportunidad, asegúrate de que no esté-

-si señor-

Pedro empezó a vigilar el lugar, y Rafael se levantó, en frente de él se encontraba Eva (XD)

-Al nido, ahora- dijo ella y fue al árbol, Rafael tragó un bulto de saliva y entró

-despejado ¿no?-dijo Rafael molesto, al entrar al nido se podían escuchar varios gritos de parte de Rafael, Pedro se fue rápidamente

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, disculpen mi discurso al inicio, pero necesito desahogarme, sobre todo porque mis compañeros, unos #$os con patas no pueden siquiera recordarlo un #to día**

**Me despido**


	3. 3: viejo pero a la vez nuevo

**Saludos, les entrego el tercer capítulo, recientemente me entere de la retirada de Kazoo y Agron, si leen esto, el Demian ese es una m erda, porque El haya empezado algo, no significa que ustedes se tengan que ir, pero si ya decidieron, solo puedo decir esto:ME C GO EN TU P TA MADRE DEMIAN, por quitarnos a los que para mí son los dos mejores escritores de fics que he leído, estoy superando una muerte, ya no molestes haciendo que dos escritores tan buenos se vayan, ojalá vuelvan, Agron y Kazoo, para mantener unida esta comunidad, y al Demian ese, váyase a la M ERDA, ojalá vuelvan, ustedes fueron mi inspiración, y comparando mis fics con los suyos, los míos son un asco**

**Continuemos**

Capítulo 3: viejo pero a la vez nuevo (confuso, ¿verdad?)

En U.S.A., más específicamente en Minnesota, se encontraba una humana en particular, fue dueña de un guacamayo del cual ya no sabía más, había recibido una llamada por parte de su mejor amigo Tulio y se preparaba para partir, no muy lejos de su casa se hallaban dos majestuosas águilas calvas

**-Lets tell it to Henry-**dijo una de las águilas

**-You go; I will keep here a little more-**dijo la otra águila con acento británico

**-As you want-**

**-what do you think she`s doing?-**

**-I don`t know, something-**

**-Do you know where the macaws are?-**

**-Yes, I do, they are in the brain of some idiot asking me stupid questions-**

**-Don't get angry-**

**-Then don't ask- **

Traducción:

-vamos a decirle a Henry-dijo una de las águilas

-ve tú, yo me quedaré aquí un poco más-dijo la otra águila con acento británico

-como quieras-

-¿qué crees que esté haciendo?-

-no lo sé, algo-

-¿sabes dónde están los guacamayos?-

-sí, están en el cerebro de un idiota preguntándome preguntas estúpidas-

-no te enojes-

-entonces no preguntes-

Una de las dos águilas se fue del pueblo, entró a una gran cueva, llena de águilas

**-Sir, we have something-**dijo el águila

**-What do you have Sean?-**dijo Henry, líder de las águilas de esa zona

**-We have a possibility to find the macaw-**

**-Told me-**

**-A few ago a human had a call, I only understand "guacamayo azul", it means blue macaw in English-**

**-Where is the human going?-**

**-To Brazil, I think-**

**-very well, gentlemen and ladies, we are going to Brazil in groups, Sean, you, Thomas and Jane will go first, if the macaws are there, take them here, alive-**

**-Yes sir-**

Traducción

-señor, tenemos algo-dijo el águila

-¿qué tienes Sean?-dijo Henry, líder de las águilas de esa zona

-una posibilidad de encontrar a los guacamayos-

-dime-

-hace poco, una humana recibió una llamada, solo entendí "blue macaw", significa guacamayo azul en inglés-

-¿a dónde va la humana?-

-a Brasil, creo-

-muy bien, damas y caballeros, vamos a ir a Brasil en grupos, Sean, tu, Thomas y Jane irán primero, si los guacamayos están ahí, tráiganlos aquí, vivos-

-sí, señor-

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Brasil**

Unos niños jugaban futbol en la calle, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una cárcel, en ella estaban Marcel, Tipa y Kipo (no me sé muy bien los nombres de los otros dos, disculpen si están mal)

-camina rufián-dijo un guardia que escoltaba a Marcel a su celda

-Martínez, es turno del novato-dijo otro guardia

-cierto, Juan, te toca-dijo Martínez y se fue con el otro guardia

-te llamas Juan-dijo Marcel

-sí-dijo Juan

-conozco a la gente con solo mirarla-

-¿de veras?-

-sí-, se por ejemplo que no tienes el coraje para pegarme-

-¿quieres ver?-

Juan le dio un golpe a Marcel y lo llevó a su celda, Marcel se quedó viendo fijamente a Juan

-¿qué me ves?-preguntó el mismo-¿QUÉ VES?-un incómodo silencio rodeaba el lugar, Marcel veía al guardia, junto a sus compañeros, los cuales dormían, el guardia Juan sitió un aleteo atrás de él, en la cárcel se oía el silencio de la muerte, cual cementerio

**Mientras tanto con Linda**

El avión de Linda llegó finalmente a Rio, en el aeropuerto estaba esperándola Tulio

-hola Linda-dijo Tulio

-hola Tulio-dijo Linda-veo que recuperaste el jeep-

-no fui yo, fue Fernando, ese niño es increíble-

-¿y dónde está?-

-la verdad, no sé, pero estoy seguro de que no hace nada malo-

-espero-

-bien, entra Linda, vamos a la clínica-

-de acuerdo-

El jeep partió a la clínica de aves, al llegar Linda fue al cuarto de huésped, el cual tenía un ridículo nombre:

_Huésped inesperado_

-vaya nombre-exclamó Linda

-sí, a Tulio se le ocurrió por si volvía para…-dijo un doctor pero fue interrumpido por Tulio

-ese no es el punto-interrumpió Tulio-ahora ven Linda-ambos entraron a un cuarto-la última vez que los vimos fue en el refugio, hace nueve años-

-eso es mucho-

-sí, yo creo que se fueron a otro lado-

-no lo creo, Blu y Perla amaban Rio-

-bueno, eso es cierto, pero otro motivo por el cual te llamé es por esto-Tulio señaló un mapa de Sudamérica

-¿Qué?-

-hemos visto 4 guacamayos en Perú, al parecer hay una hembra y un macho de la misma edad-

-piensas juntarlos-

-aun no, al parecer siguen siendo jóvenes-

-¿y eso qué?, cuando me llamaste, Blu y Perla eran jóvenes-

-bueno, sí, pero a lo que me refiero es que si me ayudaras, podríamos salvarlos y juntarlos, claro que también buscaremos a Blu y a Perla-

-bien-

-mañana empezamos-

Linda salió del cuarto

**De vuelta con Marcel**

Marcel seguía viendo a Juan, el cual estaba nervioso

-¿qué ves?-preguntó Juan

-un cadáver-dijo Marcel, Juan vio una pluma negra cayendo delante de él

-¿quién está ahí?-preguntó Juan

-tu peor pesadilla-dijo Marcel

-ya verás-Juan se acercó a la celda-¿quién es?-

-uno viene de Bolivia, (adivinen que ave es) es bastante amigable, si estás de su lado, el otro es de Inglaterra-dijo Marcel, viendo a un ave acurrucada encima de Juan-Kevin, ¡ahora!-

-¿Quién es Kevin?-

Un búho enano (que peligroso) apareció de la nada, estaba herido y chillaba (igual que Pepillo)

-¿él es mi peor pesadilla?-

-Randall, ahora-

Juan se dio la vuelta, todo estaba oscuro, por un momento creyó haber visto plumas, era evidente que sea lo que sea, el plan había fallado

-ja, eso fue…-dijo Juan pero sintió unas enormes garras en su cuello, impidiendo que grite, detrás de él estaba una gran ave

-bien hecho Randall-dijo Marcel

-gracias amo-dijo Randall, Marcel solo oyó un graznido-ahora terminemos contigo-

Acto seguido calvó sus garras en los ojos de Juan, este cayó al piso y Randall le abrió el estómago

-Randall, no hay tiempo-dijo Kevin, pero Randall se dio un festín con el guardia-apúrate-Randall le quitó las llaves a Juan y abrió la celda

-listo amo-dijo Randall

-vamos por un vehículo-dijo Marcel

-Deténganlo-ordenó un guardia pero Randall le cortó la garganta

-no te detengas amo-dijo Kevin (claro que Marcel solo oye graznidos)

-aquí hay un auto-dijo Marcel, Kevin entró al auto y abrió la puerta, luego entró Marcel

-hice bien en confiar en ustedes-dijo y encendió el auto

-entra Randall-dijo Kevin y Randall entró, Randall era una gran ave, de color negro y sin plumas en la cabeza, era un cóndor, mientras que Kevin era un búho enano de color café

-iremos a buscar a Pepillo, planeo algo gordo-dijo Marcel

-sí, amo-dijo Randall

-¿sabes Randall?-preguntó Kevin-te puedo enseñar a decir algo más que "sí, amo"-

-ya verás-dijo Randall

-que linda ave-el auto salía a toda velocidad de la cárcel seguido de otros

-Randall, ya sebes que hacer-dijo Marcel viendo diabólicamente a los policías

-si amo-dijo Randall y salió del auto

-Kevin, a lo tuyo-

-sí amo-Kevin se adelantó a un autobús y se metió al motor

-estas son las ventajas de ser pequeño-pensó el búho mientras saboteaba el motor

-¿y ese cóndor?-dijo el chofer del auto policial viendo a Randall posándose en el techo del auto-bájalo-

-sí-dijo el pasajero, al asomarse unas garras se calvaron en el

-M #da-dijo el conductor al ver a su acompañante sin rostro (literalmente)

-ahora tu turno-pensó Randall y mató al conductor, el auto bloqueó la carretera

-Bien hecho-exclamó Marcel-diablos-exclamó él al ver el autobús descarrilándose

-bien hecho Kevin-dijo Marcel

-no hay de qué amo-dijo Kevin

-ahora a buscar aves con unos verdaderos traficantes-pensó Marcel

**Mientras tanto con Adriana y los otros**

Nuestra guacamaya Adriana, ya no era la misma fresa de antes, en este mes había aprendido a vivir de verdad, ella era cargada por Sergio, el cual sentía algo por ella, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba el tosco de Alejandro, con un trágico pasado, atrás de ellos se encontraba Daniel, bastante gentil y algo iluso a la vez

-descansaremos aquí-dijo Daniel

-yo no estoy cansada-dijo Adriana

-porque usted no voló diez horas cargando a alguien-dijo Alejandro señalando a Sergio durmiendo como oso en invierno

-¿volamos diez horas?-preguntó Adriana sorprendida

-aunque usted no lo crea, Alejandro es bastante rápido y debemos igualarle el paso-dijo Daniel

-iré por la cena-dijo Alejandro saliendo del nido

-¿qué tiene?-preguntó Adriana

-¿quién?-preguntó Daniel

-Alejandro, se nota que tiene algo-

-mira Adriana, Alejandro es el ave más honesta que he visto-

-a mí me parece un ermitaño, arrogante y agresivo-

-lo único que sé es que gracias a él estamos vivos, usted también-

-fue Sergio quién me salvó-

-y Alejandro quien la aceptó-

-¿y sus garras?-

-es lo único que tiene de raro-

-¿qué tiene en esa bolsa?-

-suministros-

-la voy a abrir-

-no lo haga, sus nudos son difíciles de realizar-

-vamos Daniel, un ave solitaria, sin cola, con heridas, una cicatriz en el ojo, garras de metal y un saco de suministros no es normal-

-en eso tienes razón, pero yo no sé nada de él-

-ya volví-dijo Alejandro entrando al nido-traje algunas manzanas-

-guárdalas-dijo Daniel

-¿quién abrió mi saco?-preguntó Alejandro enojado

-nadie, debe ser tu imaginación-dijo Daniel

-¿sabes dónde estamos?-preguntó Adriana

-en Brasilia, pero duerman-dijo Alejandro saliendo del nido-Daniel, estás a cargo-

-¿a dónde va?-preguntó Adriana

-no lo sé, lo que sé es que hay un asesino-respondió Daniel

-¿un asesino?-

-cada vez que llegamos a un lugar, empiezan monstruosos asesinatos, cada día veo un funeral-

-¿no sospechas de nadie?-

-ni Sergio ni yo seriamos capaces, en cuanto a Alejandro, aunque no lo aparente, el no es asesino-

-¿estás seguro?-

-completamente, ahora a dormir-

-yo no tengo sueño-

-ten Adriana, come esto-

Daniel le dio a Adriana una uva y esta cayó dormida

-nunca falla-pensó él

Los cuatro guacamayos estaban en la capital de Brasil, mejor dicho, en sus afueras

-descansen-pensó Daniel, no pasó mucho para que se durmiera, así pasaron 10 horas hasta que:

Adriana despertó, como podía ver, era aún de noche, a su lado estaba Sergio, que roncaba bastante fuerte

-ya sé que me despertó-pensó ella

-Aléjate-gritó un ave desde afuera del nido, Adriana se asomó

-no se asome-dijo Daniel retirándola del hoyo

-¿qué pasa?-

-no sé, pero no se asome-

-¿y Alejandro?-

-debió salir a explorar-

-sabes que no me engañas Daniel-

-es la pura verdad-

-¿igual que Sergio?-

-muy bien, para que me deje en paz, le contaré, verá, cuando encontramos a Eddie y a Sergio, ellos escapaban, Eddie me dijo que su hermana y su esposo fueron asesinados, nunca supimos porque-Daniel suspiró-Alejandro es así porque también sufrió, el solo nos quiere proteger-

-de nosotros mismos, eso no es justo-

-Hemos volado miles de kilómetros, nunca nos quedamos en el mismo sitio, hemos recorrido casi toda América, tuviste suerte de ser encontrada, gracias a Eddie, tu respiras aun-

-en eso tienes razón-

-y gracias a Alejandro nos alejamos de la civilización-

-¿por qué?-

-para protegernos, no había más guacamayos, solo rumores de un guacamayo en U.S.A. (adivinen quien)-

-¿quién?-

-no sé, también habíamos oído de otro en Paraguay-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, creo que era una tal Perla, también habíamos oído de una familia de guacamayos en Perú-

-¿encontraron a alguno?-

-no, nunca encontramos a Perla, ni a la familia-

-¿y al de U.S.A.?-

-no hemos ido, Alejandro no quiere-

-¿por qué?-

-no sé-

-¿qué querían hacer con los guacamayos?-

-formar una comunidad, para evitar que nos extingamos-

-ya veo-

-en fin, al parecer es un tonto proyecto-

-no lo creo-Adriana se acercó a Daniel -¿sabes guardar secretos?-

-sí-

Adriana le susurró algo a Daniel, el cual se quedó pasmado (no revelaré que dijo, trollface)

-de verdad-dijo Adriana

-vaya, es…impactante, desearía darle la noticia a…-

-¿qué dijimos?-

-no revelar el secreto-

Se oyó un gran estruendo, Sergio se despertó

-¿y eso?-preguntó él

-no lo sé-dijo Adriana

-son humanos-dijo Alejandro entrando al nido

-¿qué te pasó?-preguntó Adriana al ver las plumas de Alejandro cubiertas de sangre

-nada importante-dijo Daniel-Sergio, tú la cargas-

-sí Daniel-dijo Sergio y cargó a Adriana, ya que ella no podía volar

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Adriana

-conociendo a Alejandro, al sur-respondió Sergio

-vuelen-dijo Daniel

-aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Sergio

-vamos a Porto Alegre, son diez horas de vuelo-dijo Alejandro

-ya, vámonos-dijo Daniel

Los cuatro guacamayos salieron de Brasilia, una colilla mal apagada y una garrafa de gas abierta hicieron que miles de animales perecieran ese día, para nuestra suerte, los guacamayos salieron de ahí, a su lado estaban miles de aves que no habían perecido

-bajen, descansaremos un poco-ordenó Alejandro y ellos bajaron-Daniel, estás a cargo-

-gracias, ¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Daniel

-algo-dijo él y se fue

-ese sí que es un extraño-dijo Sergio, Adriana se rio levemente

-déjense de tonterías y descansen-ordenó Daniel-voy a ver a Alejandro-continuó y se fue del nido, hubo un incómodo silencio

-¿y tus padres?-preguntó Sergio creando una atmosfera triste

-ellos murieron-dijo Adriana

-perdón, no quería ofenderte-dijo Sergio descubriendo que había arruinado el momento

-no hay problema, es algo que tenemos en común-

-¿en común?-

-sí, Daniel me dijo…-

-Daniel, siempre cuenta los secretos-(que golpe para Adriana)

-sí, me lo imagino-Adriana abrió sus ojos como platos (ya que le contó algo íntimo a Daniel)

-¿te pasa algo?-

-no, estoy bien-

**Mientras tanto con Daniel**

El guacamayo volaba junto a Alejandro

-tengo que decirte algo-dijo Daniel

-dímelo-ordenó Alejandro

-Adriana me dijo que…-

-sigue-

-que…-(prepárense para el momento)

-¿QUE QUÉ?-

**De vuelta con Adriana (trollface)**

-¿sabes adónde nos dirigimos?-dijo Adriana mostrando sus verdes ojos (heredados de Perla)

-creo que a Argentina-dijo Sergio algo hipnotizado

**Nota: Adriana tiene los mismos rasgos que su madre, Perla, en otras palabras, es hermosa**

-hola, Tierra llamando a Sergio, cambio-

-perdón, no podía dejar de ver tus ojo…-

-¿mis ojos?-Adriana se ruborizó

-esa rama, mírala, tiene forma de algo-

-sí-

**De vuelta con Daniel**

-ella te dijo eso-dijo Alejandro

-sí-dijo Daniel

-bien, volvamos al nido-

-pero no los maltrates, después de todo, ellos ya son grandes-

-no me importa, tú los vigilarás, prepárate-

-¿para qué?-

-nos vamos a Uruguay-

-Adriana tiene el ala rota-

-no me importa-

-tienes un saco, dame algo para curarla-

-no-

-ella retrasará el viaje con su ala rota-

-dijo que no-

-vaya Alejandro, eres más frio de lo que creía-

-les voy a dar un susto-

Alejandro entró al nido con mucha cautela, tanta que Sergio y Adriana, los cuales estaban hablando, no se percataron de él

-hay que dormir-dijo Sergio

-está bien-dijo Adriana, pero Alejandro salió de su escondite

-ahfljdsksgfjtixijzgosd-gritó (así grito yo) y Adriana cayó del árbol

-Adriana-gritó Sergio y fue por ella

-no la muevas-dijo Daniel acercándose

-jajaja-reía Alejandro, Daniel levantó a Adriana, ella se había clavado una roca en la espalda, para su suerte, la herida era pequeña y la roca no había atravesado su cuerpo, pero era bastante grave

-esto es malo-pensó Daniel

-iré por Alejandro-dijo Sergio

-cálmate Adriana, no te muevas-dijo Daniel

-si me voy, dile a Sergio-dijo Adriana

-¿qué le digo?-preguntó Daniel

-ya sabes-dijo Adriana

-descansa-dijo Sergio

**¿Qué pasará con Adriana?**

**¿Qué le dijo a Daniel?**

**Aquí termina el tercer capítulo, quisiera preguntar si a alguno se le había ocurrido usar un cóndor o un búho enano, sean sinceros, ni yo los hubiera usado de no ser por el documental, y como dije antes, Demian, vete a chingar a tu madre, hijo del vecino**

**Me despido (por favor, vuelvan)**


	4. 4: simulacro

**Saludos de nuevo, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por el anterior discurso, hasta contigo Demian, no merecías TANTOS insultos, no TANTOS, ruego me disculpen y me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado, ojala vuelvas Agron, y tu Kazoo, también, pero bueno, les entrego la continuación, el cuarto capítulo**

Capítulo 4: simulacro

-pídele el saco-ordenó Daniel a Sergio, pero Alejandro se acercó con el mismo

-quédese quieta, señorita-dijo él mientras ponía unas hojas en la espalda de Adriana-le va a doler pero la va a salvar-Adriana empezó a gritar

-es suficiente-dijo Daniel al ver el escenario

-ahora la gota-dijo Alejandro pulverizando las hojas, poniéndolas en la espalda de Adriana y sacando un frasco con agua

-¿qué tiene ese frasco?-preguntó Adriana

-no le importa, "Celeste"-dijo Alejandro

-¿Celeste?-preguntó Adriana

-no la necesita-dijo Sergio

-va a morir si no lo hago-dijo Alejandro

-apúrate Alejandro-dijo Daniel al ver a Adriana casi sin respirar

-una gota más-dijo Alejandro poniéndole la gota-listo, cárguenla-ordenó él y se fueron al nido, Daniel se quedó afuera

-¿está viva?-preguntó Sergio

-no-respondió Alejandro

-¿qué?-

-está muerta-

-tú y tus bromas, mira lo que has hecho-

-no está muerta, era otra broma-

-que mal gusto-

-está inconsciente-

-¿sobrevivirá?-

-la piedra le infectó la espalda, necesito algo para cauterizarla-

-cerca de aquí hay una ferretería-

-¿qué esperas?, ve-

Sergio salió del nido y Adriana se despertó

-¿estoy muerta?-preguntó ella

-no, pero va a morir si no cauterizamos la herida-respondió Alejandro

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-preguntó Adriana señalando las garras de metal

-no le incumbe-

-¿por qué no me incumbe?-

-porque no-

-¿qué me pasó?-

-le salvé la vida, gracias a este saco-

-¿qué tiene?-

-medicinas, y algo de comida-

-¿podrías darme algo de comer?-

-no-

-tengo hambre-

-no puedes moverte hasta que cauterice la herida-

-¿qué es cauterizar?-

-quemar-

-me vas a quemar, eso sí que va a ayudar-

-aunque usted no lo crea-Alejandro frunció el ceño-Sergio está tardando mucho-

-¿qué significa?-

-que cauterizaremos ahora-

-¿y con qué?-

-con mis garras-

Alejandro sacó de su saco un líquido y lo puso en sus garras, luego encendió una fogata y puso sus garras en el fuego

-¿no te duele?-preguntó Adriana

-no-

-¿por qué?-

-no ciento las piernas-

-eso debe ser terrible-

-no lo es-

-¿para qué calientas tus garras?-

-necesito metal caliente, y aquí lo tengo-

-¿para qué?-

-para cauterizar-

-significa que…-

-exacto-Alejandro puso su ala en una garra-listo, ahora respira profundo-

-espera, necesito…-

-no podemos esperar, a menos que quieras morir-

-no, por favor-

-respira, aquí voy-

Sergio entró al nido, Alejandro se dirigía lentamente con sus garras rojas acercándose a Adriana

-déjala-gritó Sergio

-necesito que la ayudes-dijo Alejandro-si se mueve, podría quemarle algo más-

-mira Adriana, superaremos esto-dijo Sergio acercándose a Adriana

-listo o no, aquí voy-dijo Alejandro y puso sus garras en la espalda de Adriana, ella empezó a chillar de dolor

-la vas a matar-dijo Sergio

-cálmala-ordenó Alejandro

-Adriana, si ves una luz, no vayas a ella-dijo Sergio

-¿qué clase de animación es esa?, hasta yo hago mejores animaciones-dijo Alejandro

-concéntrate-dijo Sergio

-ya voy a terminar-dijo Alejandro-ahora viene lo mejor-Alejandro puso en su totalidad sus garras en Adriana, sin matarla claro, y las retiró

-se desmayó-dijo Sergio

-no importa, ve con Daniel, dile que no se preocupe-ordenó Alejandro, Sergio salió-ahora lo difícil-pensó Alejandro

-Daniel-dijo Sergio-está a salvo-

-menos mal-dijo Daniel-mira, logré sacar estas uvas del saco-

-¿y si nos descubre?-

-estaremos muertos-Daniel veía las uvas de color ámbar-deben ser una delicia-

-sí, porque Alejandro las come a diario-

-voy a probarlas-Daniel probó las uvas y se llevó una sorpresa-están agrias-

-déjame probar-Sergio hizo lo mismo-están horriblemente agrias-

-voy a devolverlas-

DANIEL, SERGIO, VENGAN PRONTO-gritó Alejandro

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Sergio

-se nos va-dijo Alejandro

-no-dijo Daniel y le tocó el cuello-no tiene pulso-

-no, no-dijo Sergio y empezó a llorar y salió del nido

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Daniel

-la mató el shock-respondió Alejandro

-que tragedia-

-sí, medio saco para nada-

-Adriana era más importante que tus cosas-

-no tengo la mitad de los utensilios, esa es otra tragedia-

-piensa en Sergio, por favor-

-tú entiendes muy bien por qué soy así Daniel, déjame en paz-

-¿qué hay de su espalda?-

-está curada-

-¿y su ala?-

-la curé con mis hojas-

-¿cuándo?-

-mientras dormían-

-voy a enterrarla-

-no lo vas a hacer-

-¿entonces qué?-

-nos vamos-

-¿a dónde?-

-A Uruguay-

-¿y ella?-

-se queda aquí-

-iré por Sergio-

-ve Daniel, yo buscaré algo-

Sergio lloraba amargamente en una rama, se le acercó Daniel

-Sergio-dijo él-nos vamos-

-son unos desalmados-dijo Sergio-la mató y no siente siquiera un remordimiento-

-tenemos que irnos

-está bien-

**Mientras tanto con Marcel**

Marcel estaba en un edificio abandonado, solo estaban él y el temible Randall

-Marcel, linda ave-le dijo una voz

-gusto de verte Robert-dijo Marcel

-¿qué me ofreces?-

-ser millonario-

-¿qué necesitamos hacer?-

-capturar guacamayos-

-muy fácil-

-no cualquier guacamayo-

-¿entonces?-

-guacamayos azules-

-trato hecho, llamaré a la banda-dijo Robert y se fue

-llama a Kevin-dijo Marcel

-sí, amo-dijo el cóndor y fue a la azotea del edificio, en la cual se oía un enorme escándalo

-cállalos Kevin-dijo Randall

-ya voy, ya voy-dijo Kevin-a quién haga un solo ruido, lo descuartizo-

-¿tú?, tu no haces ni cosquillas-dijo un ave roja en una jaula

-tú lo pediste-dijo Kevin y calvó sus garras en el guacamayo-Randall, ven a comer-

-¿quién era?-preguntó Randall

-un imbécil-

-voy a comer-

-yo me voy, disfruten del espectáculo-

Randall empezó a comer al ave, mientras que el resto veía el espectáculo, había al menos 30 aves ahí

**De vuelta con Adriana**

Adriana despertó, ella no había muerto, solo dormía, ella recordaba un agrio sabor en su pico y un gran golpe en su cabeza antes de despertar, ella volteó la cabeza, a su lado no había una sola alma

-¿está bien?-preguntó un guacamayo amarillo y café

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó ella

-hace poco empezaron unos terribles asesinatos en la selva-

-¿y los guacamayos con los que estaba?-

-los vi irse, uno de ellos lloraba-

-¿quién eres?-

-me llamo Amanda-

-soy Adriana-

-¿a dónde se dirige?-

-la verdad es que no sé, pero creo que a Rio-

-yo también voy allá, la podría acompañar-

-tengo el ala rota-

-en realidad está sana-

-no puede ser, hace diez horas la tenía rota-

-¿va a venir o no?-

-sí, espérame-

-son cinco horas-

-iré contigo-

Adriana y Amanda salieron de Porto Alegre y al cabo de seis horas llegaron a su destino, ahí finalmente tomaron sus propios caminos, Adriana tomó dirección al árbol de ciertos tucanes

-mamá-dijo ella a Eva

-¿quién ere…?-dijo Eva pero al ver a Adriana se desmayó

-Eva ¿qué pas…?-preguntó Rafael pero le pasó lo mismo, Adriana esperó 1 largo minuto hasta que despertaran

-Adriana, has vuelto-dijo Eva

-iré por sus hermanos-dijo Rafael saliendo del nido

-¿y Esteban y Carlos?-

-fallecieron-

-no puede ser-Eva se puso a llorar- como has de haber sufrido, mi niña, ven te daré una fruta-

-gracias Eva, pero no es necesario-

-¿qué te pasa?-

-nada, simplemente aprendí a sobrevivir sola-

-me imagino, después de todo, no estuviste todo un mes-

-¿tan solo un mes?-

-sí, querida, pero dime ¿dónde aprendiste a valerte por ti misma?-

-me encontré con unos de mi especie-

-vaya, eso no lo esperaba-

-sí, eran cuatro-

-¿cómo se llamaban?-

-uno era Eduardo, no lo conocí, me dijeron que murió por mi culpa-

-no lo creo, tú no matarías a nadie-

-y no lo hice, me dijeron que gracias a él yo sigo respirando-

-eso es muy conmovedor, ¿y los otros?-

-uno se llamaba Daniel, era bastante amigable, otro se llamaba Sergio, era de mi edad y creo que le gustaba-

-vaya picarona, si eres bastante linda ¿y el último?-

-se llamaba Alejandro, gracias a él aprendí a valerme, con un ala rota-

-increíble-

-sí, pero era bastante extraño, tenía cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, y unas garras metálicas, creo que estaba loco-

-debe haber sido horrible vivir con él-

-estás en lo correcto-

-debes descansar, yo te despertaré más tarde-

-gracias-

Adriana se durmió, estaba aterradoramente feliz, estaba en casa, ya no tendría que comer una fruta al día, o dormir siendo vigilada, o soportar todos esos horribles gritos y asesinatos, o soportar a esa huraña ave arrogante

**Mientras tanto con Marcel**

Marcel manejaba rumbo a Brasilia, había quedado en encontrarse con la banda ahí, en el asiento trasero se encontraba Kevin durmiendo plácidamente y atrás se encontraba Randall vigilando a las aves prisioneras

-Randall, Kevin, adelante hay una caseta, ya saben que hacer-dijo Marcel frenando el auto

-sí, amo-dijo Randall-Kevin, tonto búho, despierta-

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó él

-una caseta-dijo Randall

-son mis favoritas-dijo él mientras abría la puerta y se dirigían a la caseta

-ya sabes que hacer-dijo Randall

-sí-dijo Kevin y se acercó lentamente a la caseta, la cual estaba vacía, y empezó a chillar de dolor

-pobre ave-dijo el guardia-trae el botiquín-continuó él pero al voltear vio la caseta manchada de sangre

-tu turno Randall-dijo Kevin viendo a Randall matando al guardia

-ve por los controles-dijo Randall comiéndose al guardia

-Randall, maldito cerdo-dijo Kevin entrando a la caseta y abriendo la puerta

-listo, amo-dijo Randall entrando al auto

-bien hecho-dijo Marcel

**De vuelta con Adriana**

-Adriana, querida, despierta-dijo Eva

-sí, mamá-dijo Adriana, pero al despertar se llevó un chasco-¿y este ejercito?-

-son tus sobrinos-dijo Rafael refiriéndose a sus 50 nietos (XD)

-hola hermana-dijo Cristian, uno de los tucanes

-hola-dijo Adriana

-ven, te invito a mi nido-dijo Sofía, la última hija de Rafael y la única parecida a su madre

La familia de tucanes celebró el regreso de su hija adoptiva, a la vez estuvieron de luto, pero después siguió la fiesta, era evidente que todo había cambiado y que la vida daría un enorme giro

**Aquí termina este capítulo, sin nada que decir, adiós**


	5. 5: espejismo Parte I

**Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, con mis motivos personales, obviamente, y ahora sin una pierna, pero sin nada más que decir, continúen, querido lector/lectora**

**Capítulo 5: Espejismo, parte I**

Rafael, Nico y Pedro paseaban por la selva, pero se detuvieron para descansar un rato

-¿y cómo sobreviviste a Eva?-preguntó Nico

-fácil, le dije: Eva, yo soy el dueño del nido y te exijo que me dejes en paz-dijo Rafael

-¿en serio?-preguntó Pedro

-Si-dijo Rafael airado

-me imaginaba algo parecido-dijo Pedro

-oye, ¿eso no es un guacamayo azul?-preguntó Nico

En efecto, una guacamaya azul volaba cerca de ellos, pero al intentar alcanzarla, ella aceleró el paso y desapareció

-es inútil-dijo Pedro

-Nico, ¿cómo te va con Gloria?-preguntó Rafael picaronamente

-lo nuestro no funcionó, ella se fue-dijo Nico

-lástima-dijo Rafael

-vamos a beber algo-dijo Pedro

-lo siento Pedro, pero ya es hora-dijo Nico

-¿hora de qué?-preguntó Rafael

-de ir a buscarla-dijo Pedro

-¿a quién?-preguntó Rafael

-a Gloria-dijo Nico-ella no se fue, se la llevaron-

-¿la raptaron?-preguntó Rafael

-sí, ahora estás a cargo del club-dijo Nico

-no puedo-dijo Rafael

-¿por qué?-preguntó Nico

-sí, si controlas a Eva, controlas al mundo-dijo Pedro

-es que no la controlé-dijo Rafael

-¿entonces?-preguntó Nico

-ella simplemente olvidó el enojo al ver a nuestra hija adoptiva-dijo Rafael deprimido

-me imaginaba algo parecido-dijo Pedro

-entonces ciérralo, y con suerte lo volveré a abrir yo mismo-dijo Nico

-buena suerte muchachos-dijo Rafael

-igualmente-dijo Pedro

Nico y Pedro salieron volando de la rama, una lágrima corría por el pico de Rafael, Romeo (Nico) iba por su Julieta (Gloria) acompañado de su fiel amigo, que nada tiene que ver pero que igual ayudará

-es hora de irme a casa-pensó Rafael antes de ser agarrado del cuello por unas garras

-¿por qué me siguen?-preguntó el ave, Rafael volteó la cara, era la guacamaya anteriormente vista-¿por qué me siguen?-

-no te seguimos-dijo Rafael complicado

-¿entonces?-preguntó ella

-no te seguíamos-dijo Rafael

-me da igual-dijo la guacamaya soltándolo

-¿quién eres?-preguntó Rafael

-soy Anna-dijo ella

-pensé que no había más de ustedes-dijo Rafael

-lamento desilusionarte-dijo Anna

-no me refiero a eso, digo que no sabía que había más de ustedes-dijo Rafael

-lamento desilusionarte al doble-dijo Anna

-¿qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Rafael

-nada de tu incumbencia-dijo Anna mostrando sus garras, filosas y afiladas

-veo que estás gorda-dijo Rafael burlón

-estoy…embarazada-dijo Anna enojada y ruborizada a la vez

-vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿y quién es el padre?-preguntó Rafael, pero un feroz zarpazo contestó su pregunta, al voltear, Rafael no vio a Anna, ella se había esfumado

-¿y ella?-preguntó Eva saliendo del nada

-no lo sé-respondió Rafael

-vamos al nido-ordenó Eva

-espera-dijo Rafael

-Rafael, ¡estás sangrando!-exclamó Eva al ver el cuello de Rafael

-pronto, ayud…-dijo Rafael pero no pudo continuar, tenía graves cortes en el cuello, y el zarpazo no ayudaba en nada, Rafael se desangraba

**Mientras tanto con Adriana**

Nuestra guacamaya volaba por todo Rio, buscando donde pudiera, sin recibir alguna crítica, algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar "la tierra de los muertos", le atormentaba el saber que todo era real, y sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar, Adriana siguió su búsqueda bastante tiempo, pero se detuvo al ver a dos guacamayos azules, ella se escondió en un arbusto y escuchó su conversación

-¿sabes si volvieron?-preguntó uno de ellos

-no lo sé-dijo el otro-conociendo a Alejandro, él no debe haber dejado rastro alguno-

-Alejandro, puede que sepan algo-pensó Adriana

-¿crees que siga viva?-preguntó el primero

-¿quién?-preguntó el segundo

-Celeste-respondió el primero-¿Cómo te puedes olvidar de ella tan rápido?-

-no lo sé, Rubén, además tengo esposa y voy a ser padre-dijo el otro

-vamos-dijo Rubén-Celeste es el ave más ruda que conozco, y gracias a ella estamos vivos-

-exacto-dijo el otro-pero eso no asegura que siga viva-

-las esperanzas son eternas-dijo Rubén

-esperemos-dijo el otro

-¿qué crees que sea de Eduardo y Daniel?-preguntó Rubén

-definitivamente saben algo-pensó Adriana

-no lo sé, ya te lo dije-dijo el otro

-mejor que vuelvan pronto-dijo Rubén

-si-dijo el otro

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué nombre le pondrás a tú hijo o hija?-dijo Rubén

-no lo sé, si es niño, le pondremos Pablo, si es niña, no sé-dijo el otro

-¿y cómo rayos se te ocurrió ser padre a estas alturas?-preguntó Rubén

-tú sabes, Anna y sus encantos la hacen irresistible, y nos dimos una "escapadita"-dijo el otro

-tienes suerte-dijo Rubén

-¿por qué?-preguntó el otro

-eres el único con pareja-dijo Rubén

-soy afortunado-dijo el otro

-las esperanzas son eternas-dijo Rubén-cuando Alejandro vuelva, le enseñará a tu hijo o hija algo-

-para que lo sepas, yo también puedo enseñarle algo-dijo el otro

-yo creo que Alejandro es el mejor instructor que vive-dijo Rubén

-pero no el mejor rastreador-dijo el otro

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Rubén

-no estamos solos, deberíamos irnos-dijo el otro

Los dos guacamayos se fueron del lugar, Adriana salió de su escondite con muchas más dudas, y decidió seguirlos, los dos guacamayos volaron hasta una gran cueva y entraron a ella, Adriana los siguió

-te digo que es extraño-dijo Rubén-parece que alguien nos sigue-

-exacto, y Vasili va a estar contento-dijo el otro

-¿por qué?-preguntó Rubén

-tú sígueme-dijo el otro

-siempre me pregunté, ¿por qué se llama Vasili?-preguntó Rubén

-no lo sé, dice que el nombre le gusta-dijo el otro

-¿conoces la entrada?-preguntó Rubén

-no-dijo el otro

-¿entonces qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Rubén

-concéntrate Burrén-dijo el otro

-no me llames Burrén-dijo Rubén

-prepárate-dijo el otro

-¿para qué?-preguntó Rubén

-¿sabes porque Vasili estará contento?-preguntó el otro

-no, ¿Por qué?-dijo Rubén

-porque encontramos a otro de los nuestros-dijo el otro

-mejor me voy-pensó Adriana

-¿y tú?-preguntó un ave detrás de Adriana

-atrápala-gritó Rubén

-suéltenme-ordenó ella

-es por tu propio bien-dijo Rubén

-toma-dijo Adriana dándole un zarpazo al otro guacamayo

-¿qué pasa aquí?-preguntó la guacamaya, era Anna

-Anna, sal de la cueva-dijo el otro

-sí, Anna, no arriesgues el huevo-dijo Rubén

-iré por Vasili-dijo Anna saliendo de la cueva

-¿qué quieren de mí?-preguntó Adriana

-salvarte-dijo Rubén

-¿de qué?-preguntó Adriana

-lo siento, señorita-dijo el otro

-SUJÉTALE EL PICO-dijo Rubén

-me voy de aquí-dijo Adriana saliendo de la cueva

-se escapa-dijo Rubén

-la alcanzaré-dijo el otro, tras unos minutos, Adriana fue capturada de nuevo

-¿qué quieren de mí?-preguntó ella

-por el amor de Dios-dijo el otro-dale un golpe-

Rubén accedió y le dio un buen golpe a Adriana, noqueándola, al cabo de un rato Adriana despertó, estaba en un árbol, tenía atadas sus garras y estaba de cabeza, de un modo parecido a cuando la encontró Alejandro y su cuadrilla, ella se percató de un ave en el tronco

-¿es que siempre me tienen que recibir con un golpe?-preguntó ella enojada

-lo siento señorita-dijo un guacamayo azul, al caminar se oía un chasquido metálico

-¿quién eres?-preguntó Adriana

-¿eres Celeste?-dijo la voz

-no soy Celeste-dijo Adriana

-de todas formas, estás a salvo, francamente fue poco posible que sobrevivieras, y sin embargo estás viva-dijo el otro

-¿quién eres?-preguntó Adriana

-¿de verdad no eres Celeste?-preguntó el otro

-no-dijo Adriana

-eres bastante parecida a ella, en casi todos los detalles, ojala ella estuviera aquí, nos levantaba la moral-dijo el otro

-¿me vas a decir quién eres?-preguntó Adriana

-mi apodo es Vasili, no digo mi nombre porque no quiero-dijo él y se mostró, por un momento Adriana creyó que era Alejandro, pero Vasili era de menor tamaño y con plumas de un tono más claro

-mira, ¿Bacili?, o como se diga-dijo Adriana-no sé ni en donde estoy, y quisiera saberlo-

-disculpa, pero no puedo decirlo-dijo Vasili-sal a verlo tú misma-

-estoy amarrada-dijo Adriana

-disculpa-dijo Vasili desamarrando a Adriana-ahora si-

Al salir del nido, Adriana vio una enorme selva desolada, no había una sola alma, la selva se encontraba en una cueva, posiblemente la misma a la cual entró Adriana, al lado izquierdo se encontraba un pequeño riachuelo, y al lado derecho un enorme árbol frutal, junto a una cabaña abandonada y en pésimas condiciones

-es tan hermoso-dijo Adriana

-ve con el resto-dijo Vasili

-¿y esa cabaña?-preguntó Adriana

-no puedes ir ahí-dijo Vasili

-¿por qué?-preguntó Adriana

-por tu propio bien-dijo Vasili-el resto está en ese árbol-

Adriana obedeció y fue al árbol indicado, en él estaba un gran nido, y en su interior estaban tres guacamayos azules

-hola-dijeron los tres en coro

-hola-dijo Adriana tímida

-soy Rubén-dijo el-lamento el golpe-

-ya veo-dijo Adriana

-yo soy Zacarías-dijo el mismo

-y yo Anna-dijo ella

-mucho gusto, soy Adriana-dijo ella

-veo que Vasili te dejó ir rápido-dijo Rubén

-¿cómo llegaron aquí?-preguntó Adriana

-es una larga historia, Alejandro…-dijo Anna

-¿Alejandro?-preguntó Adriana

-si-dijo Anna-como te decía, Alejandro y sus tres hermanos, Vasili, Celeste y Camila se ocultaron en este lugar por años, cuando salieron empezaron a buscar a los pocos que quedáramos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, solo nos encontraron a nosotros-

-¿por qué solo están ustedes?-preguntó Adriana

-ven-dijo Anna, en el interior del árbol estaba una foto llena de guacamayos azules, algunos tachados, otros no-mira esta foto, Celeste la tomó con una cámara que robó a unos monos idiotas, en fin, ella no sale en la foto, estos dos son Daniel y Burrén-

-¿quién?-preguntó Adriana

-Burrén-dijo Rubén-así me llaman

-estos somos yo, Zacarías y su hermano Jeremías, estos tres son Raúl, su esposa Julieta y su hermano Eduardo, y estos son Alejandro, Vasili y Camila-dijo Anna

-¿por qué ellos están tachados?-preguntó Adriana señalando la foto maltratada

-porque se fueron-dijo Rubén

-¿y dónde está Sergio?-preguntó Adriana

-aún no nacía-dijo Anna

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-preguntó Zacarías

-es una larga historia-dijo Adriana

-quisiera escucharla-dijo Rubén

-¿Cómo murieron?-preguntó Adriana

-fue un día terrible-dijo Anna

-estábamos en esta misma selva, después de decidir que nos esconderíamos aquí, todo el grupo, excepto Celeste, vinimos a la cueva, pero Julieta empezó a sentir un dolor en el vientre, por lo que salió con su esposo, Jeremías y Vasili, pero después solo volvió Vasili, con un único huevo-dijo Zacarías-él nos dijo…-

-que había vivido un infierno-dijo Vasili-exacto-

**9 AÑOS ANTES**

Era un día nublado en Rio, el mismo día en el que Perla dio a luz a los huevos, al otro lado de la selva, Alejandro y el grupo se dirigían a la cueva

-estamos cerca-dijo Alejandro a su escuadrón

-vamos-dijo Daniel

-¿están todos?-preguntó Camila

-esperemos-dijo Anna

-ahí está-dijo Vasili

Los once guacamayos bajaron a la cueva, pero antes de entrar pasó lo siguiente:

-¿qué te pasa, Julieta?-preguntó Eduardo al ver a su hermana retorciéndose en el piso

-es el huevo, ya viene-dijo Julieta

-estamos en problemas, tengo que buscar la entrada-dijo Alejandro

-vamos a algún nido-dijo Raúl

- los voy a acompañar-dijo Jeremías

-vamos-dijo Vasili

Los cuatro se fueron a un lugar donde pudieran recibir el huevo sin problemas

-esperen, ya abrí la cueva-dijo Alejandro

-es en vano-dijo Anna

-ya se fueron-dijo Daniel

-entren, yo los espero-dijo Alejandro

-rápido, y llévense la foto-dijo Zacarías

-vamos-dijo Alejandro y se puso a contarlos-Eduardo, Anna, Zacarías, Rubén, Camila, Daniel, entren ya-

Pasó media hora de que Vasili y los otros se fueran, cuando:

-hermano-dijo Vasili

-¿y los demás?-preguntó Alejandro

-no lo lograron, eran muchos, no los pude salvar-dijo Vasili

-¿a nadie?-preguntó Alejandro tratando de no llorar

-solo a Sergio-dijo Vasili

-no lo conozco-dijo Alejandro

-es el huevo, debemos cuidarlo-dijo Vasili

-¿y el nombre?-preguntó Alejandro

-Julieta me ordenó que se llame así si es un niño-dijo Vasili

-¿y si es niña?-preguntó Alejandro

-le pondremos otro nombre-dijo Vasili

-ahora lo difícil-dijo Alejandro

Los dos entraron a la cueva, todos estaban nerviosos por los recientes problemas, pero más se impresionaron al ver entrar a Vasili y a Alejandro con el huevo

-¿y el resto?-preguntó Rubén

-tu explícales-dijo Alejandro y entró al nido

-veo que todo se arregló-dijo Anna que estaba en el nido-aquí está la foto-

-ten, cuídalo bien-dijo Alejandro dándole el huevo a Anna

-¿por qué no Julieta?-preguntó Anna

-ya no puede-dijo Alejandro tachando a Jeremías, Raúl y a Julieta

-no-dijo Anna llorando-no puede ser-

-así es-dijo Alejandro

-¿y el resto lo sabe?-preguntó Anna

-Vasili se encarga de eso-dijo Alejandro

-tengo que cuidarlo-dijo Anna refiriéndose al huevo

-tú lo empollarás, y me lo llevaré-dijo Alejandro

-¿te lo llevarás?-preguntó Anna

-ya fue suficiente, ni Celeste, ni Jeremías, Raúl o Julieta merecían esto, separaré al grupo-dijo Alejandro-Rubén, Zacarías, Vasili y tú se quedan, los demás se van conmigo, incluyendo al polluelo, lo cuidaré como a un hijo-dijo Alejandro

-Alejandro-gritó Rubén

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Alejandro

-es Camila, no puede respirar-dijo Daniel

-sáquenla de la cueva-ordenó Alejandro

-pero…-dijo Zacarías

-pero nada, sáquenla-ordenó Alejandro

Daniel, Rubén y Zacarías obedecieron, ese mismo día cuatro guacamayos perecieron, nadie se recuperó, sobre todo Alejandro

**1 mes después**

En un día cualquiera, en la cueva, en el nido, se encontraba Anna incubando al huevo, cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido debajo de ella

-se está rompiendo-dijo ella emocionada

-vamos pequeñín-dijo Rubén

-tu puedes-dijo Eduardo

Finalmente el polluelo rompió el cascarón, al ser un niño, se llamó Sergio, como lo había ordenado Julieta

-es tan lindo-dijo Zacarías

-ojala hubiera conocido a sus padres-dijo Daniel

-bien, nos vamos-dijo Alejandro

-pero no tiene siquiera un día de vivo-dijo Anna

-está bien, nos vamos a la semana-dijo Alejandro

-ven pequeño-dijo Eduardo-ven-

El pequeño polluelo apenas podía moverse por el peso de su cabeza, y debido a eso cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar

-calma, clama-dijo Rubén pero Sergio siguió llorando

-bien hecho Burrén-dijo Eduardo

-duérmete chico, duérmete ya-dijo Anna repetidamente, al final Sergio se durmió

-lo cuidaremos-dijo Alejandro

-sobre todo yo-dijo Eduardo-soy su único familiar-

**Una Semana después**

El mismo día en el que nacieron los hijos de Blu y Perla, pasó lo siguiente:

-nos vamos-ordenó Alejandro

-¿tan pronto?-preguntó Anna

-sí, no podemos perder más tiempo-dijo Daniel

-iremos a buscar a más de los nuestros y con suerte volveremos en diez años-dijo Alejandro

-¿diez años?-preguntó Eduardo

-así es, y no tienes opción-dijo Daniel-en realidad, nadie la tiene-

-¿listos?-preguntó Alejandro

-si-respondieron Eduardo y Daniel a coro

-ven pequeño-dijo Alejandro cargando al joven Sergio

-buena suerte-dijo Vasili

-igualmente, estás a cargo-dijo Alejandro

Los cuatro salieron de la cueva, pero al ser una especie rara, no les fue fácil escapar de los cazadores fugitivos, los mismos que quemaron la selva esa noche, al pasar sobre el refugio pasó lo siguiente

-¿qué le pasa a Sergio?-preguntó Alejandro al ver a Sergio llorando

-tiene hambre-dijo Eduardo

-ve por algo de comer-ordenó Alejandro

-tengo una manzana-dijo Daniel

Tras comer, el pequeñín se durmió, pero un cazador intentó atraparlos

-salgan de aquí-ordenó Alejandro

-¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Eduardo

-despistarlos-dijo Alejandro, empezó un incendio y salió corriendo-¿y eso?-se preguntó el al ver a Rafael y su familia saliendo del refugio

-¿estamos todos?-dijo Eduardo

-si-dijo Daniel

**FIN DE RECUERDO**


	6. 6: espejismo Parte II

**Aquí les doy la continuación, puede que sea corta, y es corta, pero no vale la pena arruinar el siguiente capítulo, y el resto de la historia en general, pero ya hablé demasiado, continuemos:**

**Capítulo 6: espejismo, parte II**

Nuestros amigos seguían en esa cueva, charlando:

-ese día no será olvidado nunca-dijo Anna

-¿Cómo sabes de Sergio?-preguntó Zacarías

-porque ellos me encontraron-dijo Adriana

-¿significa que estuviste con ellos?-preguntó Rubén

-si-dijo Adriana

-¿estaban todos?-preguntó Vasili

-es difícil decirlo, Eduardo no sobrevivió-dijo Adriana

-no es posible-dijo Anna

-lamento decir que si-dijo Adriana

-no lo taches-dijo Anna a Vasili, el cual tachó a Eduardo

-pero después todos están bien-dijo Adriana

-¿cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntó Zacarías

-la verdad es que no se-dijo Adriana

-basta de parlamentos-dijo Vasili

-cierto, Burrén, llévala a conocer la cueva-dijo Zacarías

-ve tú-dijo Rubén

-vayan por el-dijo Anna-yo te acompaño-

Los cuatro salieron, Zacarías y Vasili a buscar a Rubén, y Anna y Adriana a explorar la cueva

-es muy fácil perderse aquí-dijo Anna

-se nota-dijo Adriana

-en fin, las piedras más grandes son la entrada-dijo Anna

-las piedras grandes-dijo Adriana

-y no hay depredadores, podemos estar tranquilos-dijo Anna

-¿cómo es que este lugar está aislado?-preguntó Adriana

-hasta donde yo sé, en un terremoto, esta parte de la selva quedó oculta, con varios animales, entre ellos Vasili y su familia, ellos lucharon para sobrevivir y cuando pudieron, abandonaron la cueva, después volvieron y acabaron con los depredadores y cualquier animal intruso, se ocultaron y después volvieron a salir-dijo Anna

-otra cosa, ¿qué es eso de Burrén?-preguntó Adriana

-es un apodo, bastante listo-dijo Anna

-¿Cómo pasó?-preguntó Adriana

-es sencillo, si en verdad estuviste con Alejandro, verás que es bastante bélico-dijo Anna

-es verdad-dijo Adriana

-y lo que pasó es que a Burrén se le ocurrió enfrentar a una serpiente-dijo Anna

-es una buena idea-dijo Adriana

-como todos esperábamos, Alejandro le dio permiso y Burrén fue a buscar una serpiente-dijo Anna

-¿y luego?-preguntó Adriana

-no esperábamos que alguien como Burrén fuera tan estúpido, idiota, imbécil, tonto-dijo Anna

**Mientras tanto en la clínica**

Tulio descansaba en su oficina, mejor dicho, dormía, después de una noche de parranda, pero lo despertaron bruscamente

-Tulio, despierta-dijo Linda

-mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela-dijo Tulio adormitado

-DESPIERTA-gritó un señor entrando a la oficina, Tulio se despertó de inmediato

-sargento, sí señor-dijo Tulio

-deja eso, Tulio, ya no estás en el cuartel-dijo el sargento

-¿y usted es?-preguntó Linda

-sargento primero Simón Aranda-dijo él

-soy Linda-dijo ella

-gracias, pero me temo que traigo malas noticias-dijo el sargento Simón

-¿qué pasa, sargento?-preguntó Tulio

-recuerdas a los Zárate, ¿no?-preguntó el sargento Simón

-si-dijo Tulio

-necesito hablar a solas-dijo el sargento

-Linda, por favor sal un momento-dijo Tulio, Linda salió en el acto, tras unos minutos, el sargento salió, y Linda volvió a entrar, encontrando a Tulio llorando

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Linda

-mi familia-dijo Tulio-está muerta-continuó

-lo lamento-dijo Linda abatida por tal noticia

-pero eso no es lo peor-dijo Tulio-los Zárate escaparon-dijo Tulio

-¿los Zárate?-preguntó Linda

-si, por mi culpa se fueron a la cárcel, y ahora ellos me matarán-dijo Tulio

-¿qué son?-preguntó Linda

-traficantes de aves, criminales, asesinos-dijo Tulio

-¿en serio?-preguntó Linda

-sí, son cinco, el mayor era Robert, seguido de Micaela, Abigail, Charles y Daniel-dijo Tulio

-¿de qué se encargaban?-preguntó Linda

-Robert, era el líder, Micaela y Abigail, son lo que se llaman soldados, ellas capturan animales, y Charles y Daniel, eran los genios, se encargaban de entrenar y armar a los fuertes-dijo Tulio

-¿fuertes?-preguntó Linda

-sí, lo que caracterizaba a estos criminales era que usaban animales entrenados, los armaban con todo lo que podía, pero que yo sepa, esos monstruos ya no existen, y si siguen ahí, no hacen nada en lo absoluto-dijo Tulio, pero se equivoca, pues esos "monstruos" tramaban algo grande y peligroso

**De vuelta con Adriana**

-¿de verdad metió a una anaconda?-preguntó Adriana

-si-dijo Anna

-que idiota-dijo Adriana

-nadie lo niega-dijo Anna

-una cosa-dijo Adriana

-¿sí?-preguntó Anna

-¿me podrías contar la historia del…? ¿Cómo le diría?-preguntó Adriana

-grupo-dijo Anna

-si-dijo Adriana

-está bien, acompáñame-dijo Anna

Las dos volvieron al nido, y Anna le mostró la foto

-estos dos somos yo y Zacarías de jóvenes, en ese tiempo éramos novios-dijo Anna

-¿y el de al lado?-preguntó Adriana

-es su hermano Jeremías-dijo Anna

-¿y ella?-preguntó Adriana

-es Julieta, la madre de Sergio, él es su esposo, Raúl, y el su hermano, Eduardo-dijo Anna

-¿y ellos?-preguntó Adriana

-son Daniel y Rubén-dijo Anna

-él es Alejandro y el Vasili, ¿y ella?-preguntó Adriana

-es Camila, su hermana-dijo Anna

-¿cómo se encontraron?-preguntó Adriana

-poco a poco, a mí, a Zacarías y a su hermano en Chile, a Rubén en Perú, a Daniel en Colombia y a Julieta, Raúl y Eduardo en Venezuela-dijo Anna

-¿quién es esa tal Celeste?-preguntó Adriana

-era la última hermana de Alejandro, era casi idéntica a ti, tenía unos ojos azules idénticos a los tuyos, pero ella murió, lo sé porque Alejandro me lo contó-dijo Anna

FLASHBACK

Alejandro caminaba tranquilamente cerca de la clínica, atrás de él estaban Rubén, Zacarías, Anna y Daniel

-aquí está, mi hermanita-dijo Alejandro señalando una lápida, cerca de la clínica

-¿qué dice?-preguntó Daniel

-aquí descansa Celeste, una de las últimas guacamayas azules-dijo Alejandro

-mi sentido pésame-dijo Anna

-no es necesario-dijo Alejandro-yo ya fallé, no vale la pena perdonarme, iré al infierno, y viviré hay lo que quede de mi vida o muerte-continuó

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-¿es por eso que me confunden con ella?-preguntó Adriana

-si-respondió Anna

-tengo hambre-dijo Adriana

-lo siento, pero solo salimos una vez al día, tendrás que esperar-dijo Anna

-está bien-dijo Adriana

-eso es todo por hoy, mañana te despertaré para buscar comida-dijo Anna

-me voy al nido-dijo Adriana algo molesta

-jóvenes-pensó Anna

Adriana volvió al árbol, y se puso a buscar en todos lados algo que comer, cuando dio con una piedra que bloqueaba un hoyo, en el cual había todo tipo de frutas, Adriana se zambulló en su interior

-esto es vida-pensó Adriana comiéndose toda la fruta que pudo, absolutamente toda la fruta que pudo del contenedor

El contenedor era bastante grande y bien construido, estaba debajo del nido, y adornado con láminas de cerámica, y con algunos huecos para oxigenar el lugar, aparte de guardar fruta, había otros objetos raros, un pedazo de metal con una aguja (una brújula), un pedazo de papel con varios dibujos (un mapa), un pedazo de plástico con unos puntos negros (un dado), un pedazo redondeado de metal (una moneda) y una aguja de metal, todos desconocidos para Adriana, pero ella, sin hacer caso omiso, siguió comiendo fruta hasta dormirse, eventualmente despertó, pero antes de salir del bodegón, entró un ave al nido y Adriana decidió escuchar la conversación, lo cual sería su salvación

**Disculpen si el capítulo fue corto, pero aunque no me disculpen, yo seguiré publicando, con la gracia del destino, y les daré el nombre del siguiente capítulo: Plan de guerra, a ver si adivinan de que se trata**

**Hasta la próxima **


	7. 7: fantasmas

**Capítulo 7: fantasmas**

Hay varios guacamayos volando en la ciudad de Rio. En un periódico se ve la fecha: 2012. En el techo de una casa están dos guacamayos, los dos son azules, y están contemplando el atardecer, mirando a sus pares volando. Los dos se toman de la garra, pero con cuidado, pues uno de ellos tiene garras metálicas. Uno es hembra y el otro es macho.

-¿y bien?-preguntó la hembra, era más o menos alta, y sus plumas eran del color azul oscuro, con su pico fino y sus delicados ojos

-¿bien qué?-dijo el macho, era alto, mas que la hembra, y sus plumas eran también oscuras, su pico, lleno de raspones, y sus ojos, intimidantes, pero no tiene cola

-¿Cuándo nos casamos?

-este…

-vamos, llevamos tres años de noviazgo, ya es hora

-mira, tú sabes que te amo, pero también en que trabajo.

-¿y cómo desapareces?

-ya me las ingeniaré, te prometo que cuidaré de ti en cuanto escape, ya verás, ve pensando en cómo se llamarán los niños (la hembra está embarazada)

-de acuerdo

-vamos Gabriela, no te pongas así

-me da miedo, que estés con esa gente, no perteneces a ellos

-son la única familia que me queda

-¿incluso Vasili?

-incluso Vasili, pero no dejaré que se te acerque

-que tierno eres

-y tú también

-dame un beso

-de acuerdo

Un grito interrumpió el momento, a las espaldas de la pareja, un loro verde con amarillo

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó el guacamayo al loro

-muévanse-dijo el loro

-¿y esos disparos?-preguntó Gabriela

-es una pandilla, tenemos que refugiarnos-dijo el loro

-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó el guacamayo

-Marvin-dijo él-¿y tú?

-Alejandro-dijo él

-y yo su novia-dijo Gabriela

Los tres siguieron volando, y vieron un agujero en un árbol, entró Marvin y Gabriela

-¿y Alejandro?-preguntó Gabriela

-no se-dijo Marvin

-lo buscaré

-espera, no salgas…

Marvin se quedó esperando, pero un ruido lo despertó del todo, era Alejandro, que lanzó un grito que resonó por la ciudad, se levantó con increíbles esfuerzos, y voló hasta una rama, se encontró con Marvin

-¿y ella?-preguntó Marvin

-se nos fue-dijo Alejandro

-…

-tú vendrás conmigo…

**En la actualidad**

Alejandro se despertó de golpe, estaba en un gran tronco, con un dolor enorme en el pecho, a su lado dormía Daniel, y acurrucado en la esquina, Sergio roncaba como un oso (XD)

-¿y este dolor?-pensó él, pero al iluminarse con la luz de la luna, descubrió que había sido atravesado, cayó y cerró los ojos

**¿Los dejé cortos?, y aunque este capítulo no parezca parte de la historia, créanme que lo será más tarde**

**Hasta luego**


	8. 8: los dos ciegos

**Capítulo 8: los dos ciegos**

**Bueno amigos de la fanfiction, les traigo el octavo capítulo de la historia (no me digas), continuemos:**

Adriana despertó, no estaba en la cueva, estaba en un gran roble, al asomarse se encontró con un árido pasaje, llano y con un ardiente sol, a su lado, estaba un loro verde, lleno de cicatrices, y con esas enormes garras de metal que la joven había visto hacia poco tiempo, pero ella no esperó un segundo y empezó a buscar cualquier cosa para clavarle al loro

-no deberías apuñalar al que te salvó la vida-dijo el loro, con una voz tosca

-¿usted me salvó?-preguntó Adriana

-si

-¿pero de qué?

-de los perros salvajes, aquí en el Chaco abundan por montones

-¿en dónde?

-en el Chaco…, no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

-no, soy de Brasil

-pues debiste quedarte, porque estás en Bolivia

-¿Bolivia?

-exacto, un país sin orden social, o buena gente, ni siquiera entre nosotros, aquí la única regla es: el más importante corre primero, y los demás después

El loro empezó a reírse descontroladamente, pero al darse la vuelta, Adriana pudo ver sus ojos blancos, totalmente blancos, y al viejo ciego apoyándose en una rama pequeña con una de sus patas

-¡está ciego!-dijo ella

-¡no me diga!

-…

-bueno, mejor váyase ya, no necesito a nadie para vivir…y morir aquí

-¿por qué no?

-eres muy curiosa, mi padre te hubiera reprimido. ¿Qué eres?

-¿perdón?

-¿de qué color son tus plumas?

-azules…

-eres un spix, ¿eh?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿diez, nueve?

-nueve, ¿cómo lo supo?

-los spix no se separan de sus hogares al poco rato, permanecen años con sus padres, y deduje que eras, o muy joven o muy estúpida

El anciano empezó a reírse de nuevo y a decir incoherencias y groserías

-¿me puede decir que le causa tanta gracia?-preguntó Adriana bastante enojada por tal comentario

-la naturaleza es tan caprichosa, y da risa

-¿no hay algún motivo menos estúpido?

-bueno, es que me recuerdas a un amigo que tuve, lo conocí en Sao Paolo, era igualito a ti, claro que era, ¿cómo decirlo?, más raro, y con estas porquerías en mis garras, pobre muchacho, tenía mi edad en ese entonces, pero ya no lo vi-el viejo dejó de reírse-me llevaron a un cuarto oscuro, me atravesaron con mil y un cosas filosas, y lo último que vi en mi vida, fue esa enorme luz frente a mí, y una mano tapándolo todo, después conocí a Gabriel, él me ayudó a moverme ciego, a pelear, a vivir, pero ese es un tema privado

-¿cómo te llamas?

-Marvin, así sin nada más

-Marvin, ¿podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí?

-no por dos motivos. En primer lugar porque vine a morir aquí, y no pienso salir, y en segundo lugar, porque esos ojos que de seguro me estás mostrando no me convencerán por el hecho de que soy ciego

Adriana se cayó, debido a que si había hecho esos ojos, y preguntó:

-¿pero, no hay algún lugar donde buscar a alguien, que me ayude?

-no-dijo el anciano Marvin

-pues no necesito tu ayuda, me iré yo sola

Ella salió del nido, hasta encontrar una madriguera, y entró. Tenía un terrible olor y había varias aves borrachas

-¿qué es este lugar?-preguntó Adriana

-es una chichería-dijo el dueño del bar

-¿una qué?

-chichería, donde venden chicha

-¿chicha?

-es una bebida asquerosa que se parece al lodo, pero ellos necesitan olvidar a sus familias, y yo necesito algo para vivir

-bueno… ¿me dice dónde estoy?

-estás en Bolivia

-¿y eso dónde está?

-en América, creo

-¿dónde está Brasil?

-arriba, como a un mes de aquí

-¡¿un mes?! Pero yo me tengo que ir ya

-pues empieza a volar, y en un mes llegarás…, vaya, hice un verso, nada mal

-pues me voy

-un momento, de aquí no se va nadie sin dar nada a cambio

El ave tomó a Adriana de la garra, al mismo tiempo que se acercaban otras más, pero de la nada, un loro verde con amarillo apareció, era Marvin

-¡suéltenla!-gritó él

-no te metas, maldito ciego-dijo una de las aves

-ven a discutirlo, entonces-replicó Marvin

-¿cómo te atreves?-replicó el dueño del bar y se lanzó con fuerza hacia Marvin, pero este se movió con suma rapidez. El dueño cayó de cabeza

-¡ataquen!-gritó otro de los presentes

-en mis tiempos, respetaba a mis mayores-replicó Marvin, y con suma rapidez saltó sobre sus oponentes, estos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar

Marvin empezó a lanzar puños, pues no quería usar sus armas, y empezó a dividir al grupo, de forma que quedaron, de un lado, Adriana y Marvin, y del otro, los borrachos, pero detrás de ellos, uno se lanzó hacia Adriana, pero Marvin se interpuso y clavó sus garras en el atacante, este cayó herido de muerte, inmediatamente se dirigió a los demás-si no les importa, me llevaré a la señorita, y no se dice más

-suéltenlos-dijo una de las aves mientras se revisaba las heridas

-gracias-dijo Adriana al anciano

-no debes entrar aquí, es peligroso, y no hiciste caso-replicó Marvin

-¿pero cómo hizo todo eso, los golpes, y las estocadas?, era como si…

-¿Cómo si estuviera viéndolos a todos?

-exacto

-pues debes aprender que cuando uno quiere vivir, se esfuerza por hacerlo-Marvin empezó a reírse a montones-recuerdo a mi amigo, diciendo que todo debía ser premeditado, no improvisado

-¿improvisó?

-desde que nací, no he calculado nada, ni planeado nada de nada, todo lo voy improvisando

-eso me asusta, ¿qué tal si me daba?

-eso sería un accidente olvidable, todo lo que hago es olvidable, y aunque no crea en el más allá, estoy seguro, ¡de que mi viejo camarada Gabriel se ríe de mí cuando improviso todas mis acciones!-Marvin dejó de reír, y se puso serio-pero falleció, junto con la mayoría de mi equipo, clavados en ramas de árboles, como lección para los salvajes

-¿salvajes?

-no debí decir eso, como de costumbre

-disculpa, pero ¿dónde duermo?

-déjame adivinar, esa es una indirecta para pedirme alojamiento, pero al demostrarme que eres más que estúpida y que no conoces nada, te dejaré dormir en el nido más cercano al mío

-bueno, es algo, ¿Qué es eso de salvajes?

-olvídalo

-vamos, dígame algo

-algo-el anciano se comenzó a reír

-que mal gusto

-bien, dime, ¿de dónde vienes muchacha?

-de Rio

-¿y qué haces acá?, que yo sepa, los tuyos solo viven en Brasil

-no sé cómo llegué aquí, de repente estoy en una cueva, y ahora despierto aquí

-pues puedes irte, mañana por la mañana

-pero no conozco el lugar, no sé dónde estoy

-mírame a mí, ¡soy un maldito ciego!, es el problema de los que ven, que no aseguran ningún paso, pero yo tengo que asegurarlos todos. Si no conoces el lugar, ve a buscar a alguien, ¡que tenga la paciencia de ayudar a una tonta!, ¡que pide imposibles!

Adriana se calló, no había forma de ganar al viejo ciego, y continuaron su camino

**En otro lado**

-caer en una trampa, ¿hay algo peor?-preguntó un guacamayo azul, era aún joven, y a su lado estaban otros dos guacamayos, los tres estaban atados

-hay algo peor, ser tomados prisioneros, eso es peor-dijo el guacamayo al lado del primero, eran Sergio y Daniel

-¿y por qué nos capturaron y nos abandonaron en el medio de la nada?-preguntó Sergio de nuevo

-porque nos quieren poner a prueba, por eso nos abandonaron aquí-dijo Daniel

-¿y cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-preguntó Sergio

-no se-dijo Daniel

-¿no se pueden callar?-preguntó el tercer guacamayo

-no, yo quiero salir, y no estar al lado de dos locos-dijo Sergio

-¡yo no estoy loco!-dijo Daniel

-¡ni yo!-dijo el tercero

-¿y tú quién eres?-preguntó Sergio

-no lo puedo decir-dijo él

-¿y por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Sergio

-¿y por qué no te conocí antes?-preguntó Daniel

-¡¿y cómo aparecimos en el medio de la nada?!-volvió a preguntar Sergio

-¡¿y por qué estás tan nervioso?!-preguntó Daniel

-¡¿cómo me lo puedes preguntar?!-dijo Sergio-¡estamos en quién sabe dónde, amarrados a un extraño, con el sol pegándome en toda la cara, muertos de hambre y de sueño, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar de este maldito infierno! ¿Y te atreves a preguntarme por qué estoy enojado?

-no es ningún motivo para estar enojado-replicó el tercero de ellos, a lo que Daniel y Sergio lo miraron

-¡¿no es motivo para enojarse?!-preguntó Sergio

-aquí viene de nuevo-dijo Daniel desviando sus ojos hacia arriba

-¡¿cómo lo puedes decir?¡, -¡estamos en quién sabe dónde, amarrados los unos a los otros, con el sol pegándome en toda la cara, muertos de hambre y de sueño, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar de este maldito infierno! ¿Y te atreves a decir que no hay que enojarse?-dijo Sergio (XD)

-pues…-dijo el otro pero lo silencio Daniel

-no digas nada-susurró Daniel a su compañero

-¡¿cómo lo puedes decir?! ¡estamos en quién sabe dónde…-volvió a gritar Sergio

-ay, Dios mío-pensó Daniel (XD)


	9. 9: olvidados Parte I

**Capítulo 9: Olvidados (Parte I)**

**Bueno, no sé si decir amigos, compañeros, o simplemente gente de la FF, les entrego el novenocapítulo de la historia, y aunque sea muy rápido, es por mis propios motivos.**

Él se recordaba a sí mismo, cuando se cayó de un árbol y fue capturado. También recordaba haber sido adoptado por una niña en un valle totalmente helado. Pero también recordaba, tras quince años de vida friki, su aventura en Rio, donde había conocido a la más bella ave de la Tierra. La cual estaba totalmente enamorada de él y viceversa.

Blu les debía su lealtad a dos damas: su dueña y amiga de la infancia, y quizás de la vida, llamada Linda Gunderson. Y a su amiga y compañera de la vida llamada Perla.

La vida de Blu y de Perla había terminado cuando una cacatúa les había atacado para ajustar cuentas, cosa que él logró. Pero la vida de estos dos enamorados hasta las patas no terminó ahí, como parecía. Pues resulta que los dos fueron al "cielo de las aves", y ahí continuaron, esperando que sus hijos no llegaran hasta ser viejos.

Pues bien, para agregar su tragedia, dos de sus hijos fallecieron a la edad de nueve años, y dejando sola la su hermana. Luego de algunos días, ellos habían sido atacados por una figura negra, y sacados del paraíso.

**En la selva**

Fácilmente se veían a seis kilómetros. Eran cinco, y todos azules. Parecían muertos, y no hacía poco lo habían estado. El primero de ellos, de un tono azul oscuro, tenía a su lado a otro, de un tono celeste claro.

El primero abrió sus ojos, y miró a su alrededor, se levantó, y caminó torpemente hasta un tronco, intentó hablar, pero no podía. Detrás de él, la guacamaya celeste se levantó y repitió las acciones del primero, pero ella sí pudo hablar.

-¿Blu?-fue lo que preguntó ella

Blu intentó hablar, solo para descubrir que estaba en la selva. Como arte de magia, dejó de tartamudear

-¿Perla?-preguntó él

-¿dónde estamos?-preguntó de nuevo Perla

-no se-respondió Blu

-¿no sabes?-le preguntó Perla

-no-respondió Blu

-pues evidentemente estamos en la selva, y no veo a ninguno de nuestra especie. Al contrario, no veo a nadie-argumentó Perla

-¿y los niños?, no están-dijo Blu

-nos estarán haciendo alguna broma-respondió Perla

-pues bien, ya es hora de qu…

Al momento de hablar, Blu fue interrumpido por unas enormes garras que se aferraron a su cuello. Cuando este dirigió su atención al dueño de las garras, vio nada más y nada menos que a... ¡Pepillo!, que había muerto hace mucho, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, más vivo que antes, y con unos enormes y rojizos ojos que mostraban claramente deseos de venganza.

-¿Pepillo?-le preguntó Perla, Pepillo no respondió-¿Pepillo?, ¡te estoy hablando!

-¡y no obstante, fallas!-gritó Pepillo y empezó a apretar el cuello de Blu

Este último se salvó solo por el hecho de que Perla se le lanzó y lo tumbó de un golpe.

-¡esto es por raptarnos!-le gritó-¡este por privarme de conocer a mis hijos!-y agregó un zarpazo-¡y este por atacar a mi Blu!-finalmente, Perla, hecha una fiera, clavó sus garras en Pepillo, pero este se las sacó como si nada.

Pepillo ahora era una máquina de matar, sin dolor ni tenía ya sentimientos. Pudo haber destripado a Blu y a Perla de no ser por...Vasili.

**En otro lado**

Adriana, la bella Adriana, se encontraba en un árbol, ejercitando. Hacía más de dos meses que ella estaba entrenando, y su maestro era nada más que el viejo y ciego loro de nombre Marvin, el cual tenía cierta historia con otras aves.

-¡sigue, sigue!-le gritó Marvin uno de esos días, haciendo volar a su aprendiz durante más de diez horas seguidas, sin descansos

-¿y esto en que me va a ayudar?-le preguntó Adriana

-no se-respondió Marvin-pero desde aquí parece divertido

-no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene de divertido esto?-le dijo Adriana

-no lo sé-dijo Marvin mientras empezaba a comer una manzana. En eso, Adriana dejó de volar, y con mucho silencio, se sentó en una roca

-estoy exhausta-pensó Adriana

**En algún lado del mundo**

Claramente se podían ver, desde el cielo. Eran tres, de la misma especie. Hace poco habían despertado, y se proponían a partir. Dos eran machos, y uno era hembra, y sí, eran Esteban, Dana y Carlos.

-¿Están listos?-preguntó Esteban-no sé qué pasó, pero volvemos a casa

-ni siquiera sabemos en donde estamos-se quejó Carlos

-¿no podemos preguntar?-preguntó Dana

-¿por qué no?

-¿y a quién rayos preguntamos, Esteban?

-no lo sé, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú, Carlos?

-porque yo no propuse nada

-ni yo

-fue Dana

-fue Dana

Esto último lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, y se sonrojaron al ver a Dana con cara de fastidio

-deben estar bromeando-replicó Dana

-ya sé, ¿por qué no le preguntamos a ese tipo?

Carlos señaló con un dedo a un guacamayo azul, el cual se estaba acercando más y más, y era...Vasili.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, así que me despido.**

**Adiós**


	10. 10: olvidados Parte II

**Capítulo 10: Olvidados (Parte II)**

**Bueno gente de la FF, hoy les presento un capítulo que, casi por seguro, les dejará la mente llena de paranoia.**

Dos rapaces se pasearon por la selva todo el día. Uno era un halcón real, y el otro era un Quebrantahuesos. Los dos pasaron así varias horas hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una ciudad en específico, que era Rio de Janeiro. Ellos siguieron el resto del día en la jungla, y se detuvieron en un árbol, que daba una excelente vista, a cierto nido de ciertos tucanes. Finalmente, el halcón, el cual era en realidad ella, habló

**-Czy na pewno kim oni są?-**fue lo que dijo

-**ubezpieczenie-**respondió el quebrantahuesos

**-Wiec co robimy?-**preguntó ella

**-****Nie wiem****, ****nie jes tem twoim-**respondió el otro sarcásticamente

**-hey****...****hey****, słuchaj ****Koophuis****, ****są te,****które chcemy****i****będziemy się****!, ****podnieśli****ara****i jego braci****, ****i****niech****stamtąd wydostać****przez****życie-**le reprimió ella, cuyo nombre era Gretel

**(Traducción)**

-¿estás seguro de que son ellos?-fue lo que dijo

-seguro-respondió el quebrantahuesos

-entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó el halcón

-no lo sé, no soy tú-respondió el otro sarcásticamente

-oye...oye, ¡escúchame Koophuis, son los que buscamos, y los vamos a sacar!, si es necesario, a la fuerza-le reprimió ella, cuyo nombre era Gretel

**(Fin de traducción)**

Gretel y Koophuis se dirigieron entonces al nido de Rafael y Eva, los cuales, viendo el aspecto de estos dos monstruosos seres (sobre todo Koophuis), con sus infinitas heridas, cicatrices y demás, incluyendo sus mortíferas armas, que siendo antes letales, eran ahora el doble de peligrosas con el metal que las cubría, y que terminaba en una fina punta, como de aguja, y viendo los tucanes sus opciones, decidieron distraerlos con tonterías. Mientras Rafael les distraía, Eva fue por ayuda. El plan fue frustrado por un águila real y una urraca que la atraparon y la llevaron de rehén hacia Rafael.

-tenemos a tu mujer-dijo el águila real, llamada Inquisición

-¡Eva!-gritó Rafael, haciendo que otros curiosos se acercaran

-Inquisición, Koophuis, Gretel, saquen a los intrusos-ordenó la urraca

-de acuerdo-le dijo Gretel

-sí que eres mandona-le dijo Eva amenazadora, pero un gran puño dirigido hacia su vientre cambió cualquier deseo de combate

-¡silencio!-le gritó la urraca

-¡NO TOQUES A MI EVA!-gritó Rafael

-¡cállate!-le gritó la urraca con tono amenazador

-¿qué quieres de nosotros?-preguntó Eva, ya calmada, pero no rendida a pelear, sobre todo porque, escondido en el nido, estaba uno de sus tantos nietos

La urraca, que se llamaba Pascuala (XD), le agarró el pico con sus poderosas garras, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-los guacamayos azules que criaron hace diez años, ¿dónde están?-le preguntó agresivamente ella

-no te diré nada...estúpida-le dijo Eva a Pascuala

-bien-le respondió Pascuala con una mirada diabólica.

La urraca salió del nido y dejó a Koophuis vigilando a los tucanes, por lo cual, era inútil intentar escapar. En el nido estaban también algunos curiosos que no pudieron escapar, como por ejemplo, un guacamayo militar, un colibrí y un papagayo, incluso una gallina que se había alejado demasiado, se encontraba ahí.

Pascuala entró rápidamente al nido con un viejo cóndor californiano, que mostraba cualquier cosa excepto cariño.

**-Are you going to kill them?-**preguntó Koophuis

**-no! Idiot! Get out of here!-**le gritó Pascuala

**-Okay-**le dijo Koophuis

**-Now, Baseek, you can do whatever you want with them. Except to kill them, you hear me?-**le dijo Pascuala a Baseek

**-Whatever?-**preguntó Baseek

**-Yes, except to kill them-**le dijo Pascuala

**(Traducción)**

-¿vas a matarlos?-preguntó Koophuis

-¡no! Idiota. ¡Sal de aquí!-le gritó Pascuala

-Okay-dijo Koophuis

-Ahora, Baseek, puedes hacer lo que sea con ellos. Excepto matarlos, ¿me oíste?-le dijo Passcuala a Baseek

-¿lo que sea?-preguntó Baseek

-sí, excepto matarlos-le dijo Pascuala

Esta última salió del nido apresuradamente, y se dirigió hacia las otras aves, las cuales eran: el azor Tom, el quebrantahuesos Koophuis, el halcón real Gretel, el águila real Inquisición, el loro Dub y al fondo, torturando a los tucanes, el viejo cóndor californiano Baseek. Pascuala dio la orden de salir de ahí, y todos salieron de inmediato. En la punta de la "V" que hacen las aves para emigrar, estaba la urraca. A sus flancos derecho e izquierdo, estaban Baseek y Koophuis cargando a Rafael y Eva, respectivamente, y a sus espaldas estaban Tom, cargando al colibrí, y Gretel, cargando a la gallina, respectivamente, y finalmente, en las colas de la "V", estaban Dub, cargando al guacamayo militar, e Inquisición, cargando al papagayo. Aquella bandada voló tres días y cuatro noches seguidas. Para el quinto día, llegaron al Chaco paraguayo, y al anochecer, llegaron a la frontera con Bolivia, en dónde se reunieron con otras seis aves: un viejo búho llamado Billy, un joven milano llamado Alan, junto a su hermano, llamado Armando, un guacamayo rojo llamado Israel, una cuerva llamada Lucy, y finalmente un raro y psicodélico águila pescadora, llamado Nathaniel.

La bandada, se adentró al desierto y entró a una cueva, que no era más que un basurero natural de guano de murciélago. En la cueva se encontraban otras dos aves: una lechuza llamada Jack, y una águila arpía llamada Helena. Ahí permanecieron cerca de un mes, y con una que otra historia que vale la pena contar, como por ejemplo, cuando los vampiros se comieron a Jack, mientras dormía, o cuando el anciano Baseek se peleó con la mismísima Helena, y perdió un ojo, y fue obligado a comérselo bajo las garras de su atacante. Lucy decía "de tantos tipos de idiotas, solo el más grande ataca a Helena". En ese mes, perdieron a casi todos sus rehenes, excepto a Rafael y Eva, y a otras dos de sus aves.

El colibrí fue el primero en caer, le siguió la gallina y el papagayo, y el guacamayo militar, intentando soportar más, resistió algo, pero igual murió. Le siguió Armando, que murió perdido en el desierto, con un ala rota, y delirando a montones. Sus compañeros solo encontraron algunos huesos roídos, y un trozo de carne tirado y podrido, que tuvieron que comer para sobrevivir. Y Lucy, quién, aunque tonta ladronzuela y consumada pilla, fue, eso sí, diligente obrera y leal sierva. La desgraciada se dislocó un ala al cazar para su líder, cosa que le impidió volar, y fue devorada por los murciélagos justo un día antes de partir.

-En estos parajes solo sobreviven los que se van-dijo Pascuala tras ver el cuerpo mutilado de Lucy, al amanecer

-Esta cueva es muy grande, pero solo los locos se atreverían a entrar. Si un murciélago te atrapa y te jala de la entrada, estás muerto.

Esas fueron las palabras que dio Tom a sus compañeros y a los dos prisioneros restantes.

Después de ese incidente, la bandada, se formó para despegar, y salió de ese infierno en un día. Llegaron a Montevideo en una semana, y repusieron sus fuerzas perdidas. Eran esqueletos andantes: Pascuala, muy agotada para ser mala, Koophuis, un verdadero idiota, Baseek, agotado por la fiebre, y sin un ojo. Gretel, que no se distinguía, Inquisición y Helena, que no aparentaban más que impaciencia, y Tom, junto a Israel, Billy, Dub, Alan y Nathaniel, sufriendo a montones. Mientras que Inquisición y Helena no sufrían grave cosa, Baseek empezaba a recuperarse de la fiebre que lo había atacado en el Chaco. En cuanto a Rafael y Eva, los dos estaban muertos de hambre, agotados, y en un estado crítico. La semana de descanso les hizo bien y finalmente, al salir de Montevideo, llegaron a las heladas tierras de Argentina, en Tierra de fuego. De ahí partieron a las Islas Malvinas y se quedaron un buen tiempo.

Ese fue el cautiverio de los tucanes.

**Dos meses después de raptar a los tucanes**

Si no sabían, Nico y Pedro habían partido de Rio de Janeiro. Nico había ido a buscar a su amada, que había sido secuestrada. Pedro, por su parte, había ido solo porque era buen amigo, y porque no podía estar solo un minuto de su vida. Ambos, tras poco más de un año, abandonaron las comodidades que tenían, y partieron hacia lo desconocido.

Su primera parada fue todo Brasil, desde la ciudad más grande, hasta el pueblo más remoto. No dejaron un lugar libre. Se esmeraron en terminar el que podría ser el más desastroso viaje, pero no la encontraron.

La segunda parada fue casi toda América del Sur. Y en estado desastroso, partieron hacia Norteamérica. Tras seis meses de búsqueda dolorosa, y dándose por vencidos, volvieron a Rio de Janeiro. Si bien no descubrieron el paradero de Gloria, si sabían dónde estaba el club-bar de baile, y eventualmente fueron ahí. Nico cumplió la promesa de abrir el club el mismo, y una vez adentro, durmieron todo lo que pudieron.

La paz no dura mucho en tiempos de desesperación, y eso fue lo que pasó cierto día en Rio. Dos aves fueron al club y tocaron la puerta, pero no eran aves normales ni en el nombre, eran aves rapaces. Uno era un águila calva llamado Luther y el otro un halcón peregrino llamado Fyodor. Pero eso no iba a distraer a los dos amigos, pues ese era el día de inauguración, y mientras Nico se lavaba las plumas con mucho cuidado, Pedro comía tanta fruta como podía. En fin, cuando Nico abrió la puerta y vio a esos dos monstruos, no pudo menos que orinarse (XD) y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Pedro

-no tengo idea-respondió, y mientras se daba tiempo para calmarse, escuchó algunas voces:

**-Someone speaks English?-**preguntó Luther**-Someone speaks English?**

**-Forget it, they don´t speak English**-le dijo Fyodor

**-Then, go for help-**le ordenó Luther

**-Why me?-**se excusó Fyodor

**-Because I'm the boss-**le dijo Luther

Fyodor salió volando de ahí, y en pocos minutos volvió al club, acompañado de dos aves, más horripilantes que ellos: Un buitre común, llamado Dave, y un zopilote, llamado Wendy

**-I need your help, please, talk to this people. I don´t want to be here-**se quejó Luther

**-Don´t worry about it, we take care of it-**le dijo Wendy

Luther y Fyodor se alejaron un poco, y Wendy entró al club, a la fuerza, y salió con Nico en una garra, y Pedro en la otra.

-no fue difícil-dijo Wendy

-solo apúrate-le dijo Dave

-bien-dijo Wendy a sus rehenes-díganme dime están los guacamayos azules

-¿qué?-preguntó Nico

-los guacamayos azules-le dijo Wendy de nuevo

-no sé nada-dijo Pedro, pero un buen golpe en la cabeza, y un chinchón más grande que esta lo callaron

-estoy hablando con el canario-le dijo Wendy

-me callo-dijo Pedro

-ahora, me vas a decir dónde están los guacamayos-le ordenó Wendy a Nico

-no quiero-le dijo Nico heroico

-bien, creo que Baseek te hará hablar-le dijo Dave a Nico

**Más tarde**

Los cuatro rapaces partieron de Rio, en la misma "V" que antes. De Rio de Janeiro, llegaron a Porto Alegre, en aproximadamente cinco días, donde se reunieron con un calao llamado Oseas, y un mestizo raza indefinida llamada Skeet. De Porto Alegre, partieron a Montevideo, donde se reunieron con Pascuala y Baseek.

En Montevideo permanecieron cerca de una semana, y Baseek disfrutó la tarea de torturar a Nico y Pedro, sacando también valiosos datos del paradero de la familia de guacamayos azules. Tras los interrogatorios, el grupo partió hacia Buenos Aires, y, reuniéndose con Israel y Fal, un águila ratonera, se dirigieron a las Malvinas, donde se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Nico y Pedro fueron encarcelados en una cueva, pero atendidos como reyes.

Otra suerte fue la de los tucanes, que tuvieron que sobrevivir en otra cueva, sin luz ni comida por una semana.

**Al mismo tiempo que el rapto de Nico y Pedro**

Adriana no parecía mejorar. Desde que la había atacado la fiebre, no se movía, no hablaba, y no hacía nada más que pensar. Las cosas no mejoraban en el Chaco. Una época de hambruna llegó. Y todos los que vivían ahí, tuvieron que irse, o morir. Marvin fue de los que se quedó, solo para cuidar a su inquilina. La época se hizo más fuerte en los últimos días. Los más débiles y viejos tuvieron que enfrentarse a los animales hambrientos que se atrevían a encarar a la ya inminente muerte. Entre ellos estaban Marvin y Adriana. Algo los salvó de la muerte, pero no fue la fortaleza ni la unión.

Fueron los viejos camaradas del anciano Marvin. Eran cerca de quince. Entre ellos estaban Israel, Fal, Skeet, Oseas, Baseek, Pascuala, Nathaniel y Skeer. Este último era un majestuoso mestizo de búho y lechuza, hermano de Skeet, con suficientes historias de las tierras ibéricas, como para perder un día entero. También estaban Tom, Kath, una vieja cascarrabias mestiza, Jules, Koophuis y Volodya en persona. Todos ellos entraron como misiles al nido de Marvin.

-al fin de encontramos, anciano infeliz-le dijo Skeer mientras le propinaba un golpe a Marvin

**Este capitulo continuara...**


End file.
